Past but Present, No Time For The Future!
by soten ni zase hyouketsu
Summary: in a world where Madara has collected 8 of the bijuu, Naruto is the only one standing in his way. that is until Madara destroys everything important to him. now after making a deal with the Kyuubi, Naruto is ready for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The End Might Just Be The Beginning

Naruto stood, looking over the destruction Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki, had caused.

No trees were standing, no logs laying in what should have been grass and weeds. No, he was standing alone in the middle of a waste land that was once known as the most powerful of the hidden villages. He could see a mountain standing in the distance, five distict faces on it.

"So nice to see you Naruto-Kun. Too bad you were too late though isn't it?" a souless voice said as a masked mans body slid out of the ground.

"Madara…" the lone blond ninja seethed. "What have you done?"

Slowly the Uchiha aporached the Uzumaki, confident in his newly obtained power.

"I unified eight of the nine Bijuu into my body, unlocked the farthest stage of the Sharingan yet, and tested my power."

The blond stiffened at how the masked man finished. "You.. did… this…. to….. test…." Naruto couldn't continue, he turned on Madara to attack him but he was already gone.

"Be patient, after all you are the last surviving ninja of Konoha." Madara said from a few yards away from the raging blond. "Oh how fun it was killing them all, when the Hokage begged for me to spair that pink haired slut and just kill her instead. Naturally that's when I decided to kill the pink one first." Madara said now egging on Naruto to give out the Kyuubi's power so that he could unify all the Bijuu to resurect the Juubi.

By now Naruto was shaking in rage, eight tails erupted all at once. Naruto had long since mastered the ability to control the Kyuubi, but now he was just giving into his rage.

'**Naruto, calm yourself. You are giving him exactly what he wants.' **The disembodied voice rang in Naruto's head.

'I don't care anymore Kyuubi… you take control. Everything… everyone… is gone now.. kill Madara!' Naruto replied to the demonic fox living inside of the blond.

**Madara is too strong for you to be like this. there is an alternative. You would get to see everyone again but you would be even more of an out cast if I were to do this.'**

'I don't care! Anything, I will go through anything to be able to see them again!' naruto nearly shouted as Madara began testing the waters before attacking.

'**You will show a little more of me and our connection will be stonger. You will not forget any of this, but I will return you to when you first met your teams sensei, the stange scarecrow.' **Kyuubi explained using the old nickname he had come up with for Kakashi once Naruto had tamed him.

"ALRIGHT JUST DO IT!" Naruto yelled startling Madara.

"Anxious to die Uzumaki? Sorry but your death will take hours while I rip the Kyuubi out of you." Madara said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

Just when Madara had touched him, Naruto glowed a violent green and vanished.

Naruto sat, his eyes clenched shut. He felt like he had eaten twenty soldier pills, his energy was sky high.

"Blondie, you still with us?" a familiar voice sounded.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Kakashi-Sensei..?" Naruto said in both surprise and disbelief.

"Naruto, you cant be that much of a baka can you? We just met him and you forgot already? Just say you likes dislikes hobbies and dreams so we can move on." A sweet voice said in an annoied tone next to him.

'Sakura-Hime too? Kyuubi, it really worked!'

Ended.

Well tell me what you think? Good plot so far?

And yes going to continue the other one I'm working on. Just busy recently, got a full time job and now I'm moving out next month.

Once I move out plan on posts coming far more frequently.

And for any mis spelled words well, my laptop wont auto correct and spelling was always my worst subject… hehe…. ^_^;

Well review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Differences In The Past Part 1

"My… My likes are training and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are people that judge without knowing… and my dreams are to become Hokage and help the people close to me achieve their dreams…" Naruto said glancing over to Sasuke as he finished.

Sasuke's eyes just widened in disbelief, how had this idiot known his ambition?

"Also to kill a certain Uchiha…" Naruto added making Sasuke sweat with the amount of hate dripping from his voice when he said that.

"Interesting." Kakashi said looking over the team. "Your up _'last Uchiha'." _

Sasuke gulped before continuing. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much and I dislike a lot. I don't have any dreams, just two ambitions, to avenge and recreate my clan."

"I see.. well kids go home and get a good nights rest and meet me at training field 7 at six in the morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said while standing to leave.

"But why not eat breakfast Sensei?" Sakura inquired.

"Because you will puke." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The three Genin just stood there for a moment, Naruto appraising his two team mates. He carefully looked them both over trying not to miss any detail as a slight smile began to crawl onto his face.

"Dobe, why are you looking at us like that?" Sasuke asked a little nervous.

"No reason… just remembering something from a while back." Naruto said looking away.

"Naruto, whats wrong with your eyes?" Sakura asked making Naruto look at her clearly confused. "Your pupils are silted, like a cat."

'**I warned you Naruto, that was one of the side effects. Better come up with something fast.' **Kyuubi explained.

"Well normally it's a secret.. that's why I always wore those goggles. But since we are a team now I should probably tell you… its uh my… Kekkei Genkai."

"_You_ have a Dojutsu?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…?" was all Naruto could reply.

"And what does it do, what is it called?"

"I will show you two tomorrow what it does, and I don't know what its called. Maybe if Kakashi-Sensei knows who my parents are he could tell us!" Naruto said lying just a little.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he began to leave.

"Sasuke-Kun, would you like to go on a date with me? It could be to learn more about each other since we are a team now!" Sakura nearly pleaded.

"No" was Sasuke's simple yet effective reply.

"Sasuke, you know you have all these girls chasing you and you always say no, why is that?" Naruto asked in a level cool tone.

"Because I only have two ambitions, I don't need to waste my time with them." Sasuke said harshly.

"I see… um Sasuke, where do babies come from?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"I don't know Dobe, whats with all the questions?"

"Sasuke, to make a baby you have to have sex with a girl. By saying you want to recreate your clan your basically saying I'm looking for a willing girl I like to bang so she can have a bunch of little Sasukes'. But you never give any girls a chance to see if you like them, and while I completely support your decision to keep it in your pants while your still young, you would still look around a bit. Although I'm glad in all truth your not choosing Sakura-Hime." Naruto finished to two blushing team mate. Now Sakura knew how it seemed when she obsessed over Sasuke. And Sasuke knew how it seemed when he proclaimed about reviving his clan.

Naruto just left waiting to see them tomorrow.

Naruto woke early morning, he had fallen asleep at the training ground last last night while trying to contact the fox. He was having slight difficulty only to find out it took a lot of power from Kyuubi to throw him back in time and now the great fox was down and out for a bit.

Soon after he woke, both Sasuke and Sakura came staggering into view.

'_I should probably play this out like last time… no that's no fun and it didn't turn out well in the end. Making changes'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey! You guys are early." Naruto said while standing up.

"No its 6:00 now, we are on time." Sakura replied.

"You will see what I mean. Kakashi wont be here for a bit so I guess we have time to make a plan?" Naruto stated.

"Hn, I don't need you. I can do this on my own." Sasuke retorted.

"Like make babies?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to blush again. "Face it avenger, you cant do everything alone. Itachi was already a high Chunin when he was your age. At the moment you have a ways to go just to catch up to who he was at your age. So stop dreaming and start taking action. Even I am a hell of a lot stronger then you!" Naruto said in frustration.

At this Sasuke turned on him. "Sounds like a challenge, dead last. I accept."

"Whatever, without your Sharingan your nothing near a threat to me." Naruto said turning his back on Sasuke. "We need to act as a team and that's where true power comes from. I alone am very strong, but I also know my limits, that is what makes a strong ninja. I need a team, without one we can not progress. Notice all the teams consist of 3 members and a Jonin sensei?" Naruto said showing that just maybe he was not the dead last idiot they thought. Sasuke was too stunned to say anything.

"I see, maybe this team passes after all." The voice of their sensei said coming out from behind them causing both Sakura and Sasuke to jump in surprise. "You all pass, now Naruto if you could come with me, I have a few questions."

"Hai Scarecrow-Sensei. Memorial stone like usual? Meet you there." Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke like Kakashi had done yesterday. Causing Sakura and Sasuke again to stair in awe.

End of chapter 2

Well heres the next chapter!  
hope you like it, I plan on having the next chapter up in about 6 hours?

Well review!

And thanks for the awesome hits! Posted it, went to sleep, woke up, checked my email, and already been set as favorite and set to alerts, was a shock, but thank you very much!

XIII


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Here is the next chapter!

Just going to reply on a few reviews before starting the story.

First off Naruto's eyes are not a Dojutsu, just the Kyuubi effected him so his eyes have the slits like they would when Kyuubi normally give Naruto his chakra. The only difference now is that his eyes are keeping their blue color, he said Dojutsu to cover up the Kyuubi factor.

Next, true the chapters are coming out a bit fast, meaning I'm leaving out detail. But this is due to me only having this weekend's evenings and next weekend to work on this, after that I will be moving and will have more time then normal.

Next no, Naruto wont be over the top powerful. He has his knowledge from before the time travel, meaning he remembers the Jutsu. But his body cant handle the massive out bursts of chakra just yet, also his body isn't that physically strong yet.

Finally yeah I know Naruto is being different now in this timeline but its for reason. And that will be explained in the chapters to come!

Thank you!

Chapter 3

Differences In The Past Part 2

Slowly Kakashi approached Naruto who was staring down at the memorial stone. It looked like he was reading all the names on its obsidian surface. Naruto was too lost in thought to notice Kakashi position himself next to Naruto to read the names of his fallen team.

"How did you know I always came here?" Kakashi asked, his eyes scanning the name of an Uchiha.

"I have seen you, I also look underneath the underneath Sensei." Naruto said as he took a deep breath as if trying to savor the smell of the grass and trees. He looked around the field to see Sakura and Sasuke still standing back where he had told Sasuke off. _'These eyes are amazing Kyuubi. Thank you, you helped me out so much, but if I sprout ears I'm coming in there and castrating you!' _Naruto yelled into his subconscious where the Kyuubi slept.

"And how did you know my saying?" Kakashi said, egging Naruto to say something that would give him away.

'_Naturally he would think I'm a spy now. Stupid, Stupid! I cant believe I couldn't sense him until he appeared…'_ "Like I said, I have seen you. I fell asleep in the forest a few years back and saw you testing a Genin team. You had said that then to one of them after doing this awesome Jutsu where you pulled one of them up to their neck under ground!" Naruto said trying to convey an innocent stupidity.

"Narut-" Kakashi had began when he sensed someone coming. "Damn…" was all he said and it got quiet for a minute.

"Scarecrow-Sensei whats wro-" Naruto began but was cut off by a annoyingly loud jubilant voice.

"KAKASHI MY RIVAL! I SEE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE FINALLY INSPIRED YOU TO TAKE ON A TEAM! I WAS RUNNING BY TO SEE YOU TEST THEM WHEN I SAW YOU JUST TALKING TO THE LITTLE ONE AND FIGURED YOU HAD TAKEN THEM UNDER YOUR MOST UTHFULL WING!" a strange man with a bowl cut and massive eyebrows said as he appeared in a puff of smoke doing an obscene pose.

'_Aw shit, Guy? Yeah its that weird spandex wearing weirdo…'_ Naruto thought slowly trying to creep away so he wouldn't be caught up in a conversation with him.

"Yes, this is a member of my new team, his name is Naruto. He is very interested in Taijutsu." Kakashi stated eye smiling at Naruto. That look that nearly said 'your fucked now gaki'.

"YES I CAN SEE IT NOW! HIM AND LEE WOULD BE GREAT FRIENDS!" Guy proclaimed and began to laugh with his hands on his hips.

"Hai, Spandex-San. But before that Kakashi-Sensei was just telling me about your rivalry. He was explaining how great an opponent you were in all your challenges and how proud he was to be able to call you a friend." Naruto replied to Guy as he did his best to copy Kakashi's eye smile back at him. He could feel the killing intent dripping off of Kakashi, any normal Genin would have pissed himself. But when Guy started going on about something taking Kakashi's attention off Naruto, the Genin ran.

It had been a month since Naruto's team passed Kakashi's test, and they were growing as a team. Although the sensei had decided pay back was in store, because of that they were now chasing the infamous cat Tora for the twentieth time.

Now standing in the Hokage's office they were to be assigned a new mission.

"Lets see, a farmer needs help weeding his yard, a fisherman's net broke and needs repair, the training grounds need repaired…" the Hokage began to list all the D rank missions while Naruto waited. He wanted to get to wave to help Tazuna again.

"Old man, isn't there a C rank mission we could take? Come on, we are the first team Kakashi has ever passed, doesn't that speak for its self? We must be good!" Naruto complained still trying to keep his idiocy façade going.

"Hmm, there is one we have, escort a bridge builder back to his home in Wave and protect him from bandits while he finishes his bridge." The Hokage explained.

"We will take it… I have been wanted to take my cute little Genin out of the village anyway. Now I can just get paid for it." Kakashi said thinking out loud, causing both Iruka and the Sarutobi to sweat drop.

"What? You have got to be joking! This group of kids protect me?" an old man came walking into the room after his mission had been mentioned.

"Tazuna, these are Ninja from our village, trust me, they are more then capable of taking on a few bandits." Hiruzen said eyeing the sobering old man.

"Right..! lets go then." Tazuna said walking out of the office.

"Go pack enough for a week long mission and meet us at the gate in an hour." Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

The three Genin met back up to see their Jonin sensei talking to the old drunken man.

"Kay sensei we are ready to go!" Sakura shouted as the team of three approached the village gate.

None of the Genin had technically been out of the village yet, Sakura was somewhat intimidated by Izumo and Kotetsu, the two Chunin unfortunate enough to always have gate duty.

"Alright, lets get moving!" Naruto shouted in his usual uplifting voice. _'Maybe the Kyuubi will wake up again on this trip like he did last time. Gets kinda lonely in here without him…' _Naruto thought to himself while they were walking.

Kakashi was walking in the back reading some orange book, Tazuna a ways in front of him, and the three Genin leading the way. Naturally Sakura was walking a bit closer to Sasuke, while the boy was just looking around pretending to know what he was doing. He seemed more lost then alert, Naruto slightly chuckled at the thought, then more as they passed a puddle.

Naturally Kakashi being the Jonin heard Naruto's laughing and glanced from his book. He had noticed the puddle a while back and could sense some chakra leaking from it. It was amazing a Genin would pick up on that, the supposed dead last of the academy was now the basic team leader.

Kakashi was lost in that thought when suddenly Naruto yelled something.

"Scarecrow-Sensei! Look out behind you!"

"Wha-" was all Kakashi got out while completely looking up at his team. A razor chain was wrapped around him, at then ends of the chains were two strangely dressed Nin.

"One down brother!" one said. "Four to go!" the other replied as they came charging at Tazuna, who of course stood shocked at the pieces of the Jonin falling to the ground and his death charging at him.

Sakura leapt in front of the bridge builder with a kunai in hand. Sasuke had been just a little slow to get there as well. _'damn my yelling probably threw him off, Sakura-Hime!'_ was Naruto's thoughts as he formed a + with his fingers to form his favorite Jutsu.

The chain had wrapped around Sakura by now, the Ninja just needed to tug and she would be dead.

"Two down!" one yelled while they began to pull the chain. Sakura felt the chain cut her arm, then a strange pull that knocked the wind out of her. She landed to see Naruto now standing in the chain in her place, facing her with a small but sad smile on his face, the chain proceeded to tear through him.

Sakura watched wide eyed as she realized Naruto used the Kawarimi No Jutsu so that she wouldn't get hurt. With that tears started pooling at the corners of her eyes… until a soft hand touched her arm near the cut, she quickly glanced over to see Naruto inspecting the gash.

"Damn its poisoned…" Naruto said glancing up at himself dying. "That's a little creepy… " he said making a strange face as if he was uncomfortable.

"Naruto…" Sakura said hugging him. "I thought you were dead!" she screamed at him.

"Relax, it was only a shadow clone. Just the memories I get back from it… it's a little weird…" Naruto said with the same sad smile the clone was giving Sakura. I'm sorry I was too slow… if I was faster like I should have been you would be fine. This is going to hurt but if you want to continue the mission its necessary. I'm going to make you bleed out the poison then Sensei can heal it somewhat." Naruto explained holding up a kunai.

"But the Rouge Nin!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm certain Sasuke can handle them."

Now Sakura looked over to see the Ninja's chain pinned to a tree and Sasuke matching the other ninja, until one got behind him and began coming in for the kill.

Before Sakura could say anything to warn Sasuke, Kakashi appeared, close lining the ninja behind Sasuke.

"Sorry, guess I'm late again…" Kakashi said in his casually board tone.

"Sensei, can you use some medical Jutsu to heal Sakura's arm? I think I got all the poison out." Naruto said making Sakura look at him again, he held a bloody kunai and Sakura's wound was a little worse. She hadn't even noticed him doing it while she watched Sasuke's confrontation.

"Naruto what makes you believe I know any medical Jutsu?" Kakashi said as he walked over to examine Sakura's arm. Sasuke looked like he could care less.

"Because your awesome Sensei." Naruto said in a blunt tone making it hard to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

Kakashi's hand glowed green for a moment as he glided it slowly over Sakura's arm. He then stood up showing that her arm was healed without even a trace of blood there.

"Naruto, come with me, we need to talk." Kakashi said as he jumped into the trees. Naruto just followed.

"Whats up sensei?" Naruto asked cautiously looking over Kakashi.

"You seem to know more then your letting on. Such as that puddle, a normal Genin should not have noticed that. Not just that but your skills and the way you talk. You seem older and more mature, which alone is a far cry away from the reports given on you." Kakashi said cornering Naruto under his steel onyx gaze.

"I don't know what your talking about Sensei. I think your complimenting me?" Naruto said trying to play stupid. _'Shit did he figure it out already?'_ was all Naruto was thinking.

"Look Naruto, don't play stupid with me. A team has to be open and honest with eachother."

"Right, like you about your Sharingan eye, or how your planning on telling me who my parents are? Oh since we are supposed to be open and honest, we should really wrap this up so I can go tell Sakura and Sasuke about the Fox?" Naruto said angry as he remembered the special treatment he had given Sasuke. How dare he preach this.

"Now that you have brought that up, we can discuss it. Explain how you know all this. You are not the Naruto from the academy, so now explain what happened to me now or I will have to call off this mission and take you to Ibiki as a possible threat." Kakashi said, his hand slightly closer to his weapon holster.

"I… I don't know what you mean" Naruto tried to play off.

Kakashi's hand flew up catching his forehead protector and showing his hidden eye. As it began to spin Naruto's eyes began to close.

"So the Kyuubi is resting from near Chakra exhaustion, your mind has far more memories then possible for someone your age, and some of those memories are from an older looking you and Sakura." Kakashi said standing in the knee deep water near the Kyuubi's cell.

"What? How are, what, why?" Naruto stammered before Kakashi disappeared.

"You don't seem to be a threat, now that I know your secret…" Kakashi said eyeing Naruto harder then before.

End…

Now what will happen? Gasp*

Well read, review, enjoy!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, I know so slow with the updates compared to what I said. Just been packing and getting rid of crap I don't need.

But hey now here is the next chapter, so give some reviews!

Remember, Reviews = Motivation

Motivation = New chapter! So review!

Chapter 4

Naruto and his Secrets

"Kakashi-Sensei…" Naruto said looking at his sensei standing across from him. Naruto's eyes were wide and he began a cold sweat.

"Naruto… how did you do it?" Kakashi said remembering a specific memory of Naruto's where he was looking at a wall behind the memorial stone. The wall had all the villagers and shinobi names on it. Kakashi saw that Naruto had picked out his, Sakura's and Sasuke's.

"in my time, everything… everyone was gone… I was the last surviving entity in Konoha. Madara Uchiha destroyed everything. When I was to return home from my sage training on Mt. Myouboku I came home to a crater. You, Sasuke, and even Sakura were already dead from battling Madara… I was too weak to save any of you… too weak to become Hokage… too weak to even protect a single life of this village…" Naruto explained as Kakashi began to feel bad for him. He had just ripped some painful memories back to the surface of Naruto's mind.

"Naruto… why didn't you just tell me?" Kakashi asked walking over to the little boy.

"Because I will not let that happen again!" Naruto shouted, his chakra spiking. He looked up to Kakashi as he said this. their eyes met.

Kakashi expecting the demonic eyes from the Kyuubi, was surprised to see Naruto's eyes now yellow with horizontal pupils.

"Naruto… explain." Kakashi said still keeping a dull tone but his eye opening all the way.

"This, is sage mode. I am the Toad sage, the one who not only surpassed Jiraiya of the Senin but Minato Namakaze, student of Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage, sensei of my sensei, and my father. I have all the knowledge of my previous life, but not the physical ability to perform. That is what I'm training on now."

"I see. Assuming I believe that, tell me what will happen on this mission?" Kakashi asked stiffening after he mentioned his sensei to be his father.

"We get closer to wave and Zubuza attacks us, you kick his ass with your Sharingan and a hunter nin attacks him to do the final blow. We later find out that the hunter nin is Zubuza's basic right hand with a powerful Kekkei Genkai that helps unlock the first stage of Sasuke's Sharingan. I later hop into the hunter nin's Kekkei Genkai to help Sasuke. When Sasuke 'dies' protecting me I flip and leak Kyuubi chakra. Later you send a Raikri through the hunter nin's chest and Zubuza kills Gato who Tazuna will tell you about when we get back to the group. Tazuna names the bridge after me when we leave." Naruto explained adopting a thinking pose while doing so, this only caused Kakashi to sweat drop.

"Sensei? Naruto? The sun is beginning to set, we need to get to the village before dark." A feminine voice called out through the clearing.

"She is right Sensei. There is no telling how much will change the longer we wait. Just when we get to shore wait for me to throw a Kunai at a snow rabbit. After that get everyone down, you can use that as a first test to see if I am telling the truth." Naruto said as he walked back to the group.

"What were you and Kakashi-Sensei talking about for so long?" Sakura asked Naruto while they were climbing into the boat.

"About my family." Naruto said with a slight smirk watching Kakashi stiffen in his place on the boat. Sakura picking up slightly on it as well.

"what? I don't get-" Sakura began but was cut off.

"Now is not the time to be talking. We need silence or we may be discovered!" the boat guide said. Silencing everyone for the journey. All the while Sakura watched Naruto, thinking about how mature he has seemed to be recently.

The boat arrived on land and Naruto did a few hand signs to Kakashi.  
_'Do you want me to help you fight?'_ asked Naruto in the ANBU hand signs.

Kakashi let out a chuckle and shook his head. He then sensed a bit of killer intent leak off of Naruto as he threw a Kunai into some bushes.

Naruto following close behind it pulled a white rabbit out of the bushes.

"Naruto! Why are you attacking a poor bunny?" Sakura screamed earning a "Hn" from Sasuke.

Naruto just stared at Kakashi with a raise eye brow as if waiting on him to say something. Kakashi just dully stared back at him till Naruto pointed to the rabbit and shook it a bit, emphasizing the rabbit he caught.

"Everyone get down…?" Kakashi said as he began to lay down, looking as if he was stretching out to take a nap.

Tazuna followed suit knowing whatever Kakashi was doing was for a reason. Sasuke and Sakura just stood there looking between Naruto and Kakashi.

Suddenly a black blur came into view. In a flash Naruto's foot was on Sasuke's chest and his arms were around Sakura. He sent Sasuke away with a light kick and ended up on top of Sakura earning him a small blush from her.

"The bunny is a substitution Sakura-Hime…" Naruto said as a seven foot blade flew over where they were just standing and imbedded itself into a tree.

Naruto slowly got up looking expectedly at Kakashi who was standing up as well.

"Zabuza of the hidden mist?" Kakashi said as if to confirm his name.

"I'm flattered you know my name, Copy Nin Kakashi." Zabuza said freeing his sword from the tree. Kakashi just looked back at Naruto with an eye smile. He then looked back to Zabuza and pulled his forehead protector up uncovering his Sharingan.

Sasuke froze seeing this trying to figure out how Kakashi had his clans Kekkei Genkai.

"Again I'm flattered Kakashi, beginning our fight with the Sharingan open?" Zabuza said as he started doing hand signs causing a mist to roll in.

"Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna. Naruto… do something?" Kakashi said not sure of what to tell him since he probably knew every move that would happen. This caused Sakura to focus on Naruto again as he took a stance with the rest of the team.

"Eight Points" a voice rang out seeming like it was coming from everywhere. "larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart" Zabuza finished appearing behind Tazuna and the Genin.

'_Kakashi is supposed to save us if I remember correctly?' _Naruto thought but couldn't sense Kakashi coming any closer to them. "Well hell…." Naruto said realizing Kakashi was forcing him to show what he could do. He glanced over and saw Sasuke frozen wide eyed at Zabuza, Sakura had tears in her eyes, Tazuna was frozen solid not daring to turn and look at his assassin.

There was then a loud metal on metal noise, then ripping flesh.

Eyes widened as Naruto's blood flew, but Zabuza's sword was stuck in his body.

Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder at Sakura, tears freely falling down her face now.

"Don't worry Sakura-Hime, I wont let… **ANYTHING**... hurt… you… NOT NOW OR EVER!" Naruto began weakly but his voice becoming more powerful as a strange chakra began escaping his body.

Zabuza froze from the look in the child's eyes. A look of wisdom and power, something he would expect to see from a Kage or Sanin, but never a child. What also confused Zabuza was that the Genin's eyes turned from their oceanic blue to a strange yellow with horizontal pupils.

But Naruto's eyes weren't the only things that caused him to worry, but also that he had swung his Executioners Sword just under the kids rib cages. That should have cleaved him clear in half, but the sword stuck half way into his body and the kid was still talking.

"How?" Zabuza asked curious as to how he could still be alive.

"Lets just say… every village has their secrets.. and their demons." Naruto said as he pulled himself off of the sword, promptly dropping to his knees.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a familiar sewer. Looking down the hall he could see the Kyuubi's room, he began trudging through the water to see the fox.

Upon getting to his cage he saw the demon lord sleeping, still resting from the chakra exhaustion.

"Kyuubi, I need you to wake up for a bit, I need some chakra now. I just almost got cut in half and getting that wound closed would be very nice." Naruto said opening the cage. He had forgotten that in this body he had not even loosened the seal yet, so for all he knew the fox had been trying to talk to him more.

The Kyuubi opened an eye to see Naruto opening the gates. Perking his head up he noticed the mortal wound that Naruto should be dying from. He flexed his chakra a bit and let it flow into Naruto's body.

"**Are you going to need any help taking on Zabuza kit?" **Kyuubi said standing up and stretching out a bit.

"I'm good for now. Odds are my body wont be able to keep up with him for long, but with the combined Kyuubi power and Sage Mode i might be able to take him." Naruto stated turning to go back out into his life. "Just needed some healing and to open the gate again. Ja Ne," Naruto said as he disappeared from the sewer.

Naruto stood looking at Zabuza who was looking at him confused. He had just mentioned being a demon the pulled himself off his sword. As soon as he was free from it he slumped to the ground and his eyes clouded, but he was still breathing.

"Sorry about that old timer. Hope you didn't forget what we were up to while I was gone." Naruto said seemingly unaffected by being almost cut in half. "And I wouldn't recommend using your sword anymore. It wont do you much good, better for you to stick to Nin jutsu for now."

"a little cocky aren't you brat?" Zabuza said as he disappeared and reappeared next to Sakura and Tazuna. He swung his enormous sword to finish his mission, but was appalled as it slammed to a halt with sparks flying.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she saw the sword coming at her head. She stood frozen knowing she was about to die. Then she saw blond and could smell a dirtied cinnamon smell as the orange knuckle head once again jumped in front of her.

Naruto stood between Sakura and the sword, holding Zabuza's weapon still with the palm of his hand.

"I told you. Might as well stop using this, while I am like this my skin is the same as if I was using the Iron Skin Jutsu." Naruto said glairing at Zabuza. "And if I didn't know what it would risk changing… I would kill you now for trying to hurt Sakura-Hime." Naruto said pushing the sword back with inhuman strength.

Zabuza had to take a few steps back from the force of the push, he began to sweat thinking about this Genin's power. At least until Kakashi came back into view with a Kunai in hand.

Zabuza parried the Kunai and jumped out of view onto the lake, out of sight.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked glancing up at Kakashi.

"Do what?" Kakashi said, his eye brows raised as if surprised he was being accused of something he wasn't aware of.

"Whatever… go have fun with your fight Sensei." Naruto said turning around to a wide eyed team.

He sensed Kakashi jump away to confront Zabuza before he heard Sakura begin to speak.

"Arigato… Naruto.." Sakura said as she clung to him, desperately trying not to cry but hopelessly failing. Naruto just put his arms around her rocking a bit and rubbing her back.

"Don't worry Hime… nothing will hurt you for a long time. I swear it on my Ninja Way." Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke knowing a conversation with him was next.

"Naruto… how?" Sasuke asked in his dull angry voice, his charcoal eyes fixed on Naruto clearly upset about his power. Sakura disengaged herself from Naruto and looked on waiting for an answer.

"How?" Naruto repeated trying to sound oblivious hoping it would get him out of this conversation.

"You know what I'm saying. How did you take Zabuza on like that? How did you still get up after he should have killed you? How do you have no wound from it and how did you stop his sword with your bare hand?" Sasuke yelled now grabbing onto Naruto's jacket lifting him off the ground slightly.

"And if I said I could see the future?" Naruto said locking eyes with Sasuke.

"That's impossible." Sasuke spat back.

"You just said your own Kekkei Genkai is impossible loser." Naruto deadpanned still looking at a now confused duck assed team mate. "the Sharingan has the ability to see what is about to happen and copy that. That is how the Sharingan user can make hand signs for a Jutsu at the same time as the original user. Hence eyes seeing the future."

"But that's that Sharingan Naruto, you didn't use that. Your eyes were a different color." Sakura said hope filling her voice.

"Maybe my eyes can see the future as well. I will even prove it. A Kiri Hunter Nin will throw two senbon at Zabuza's neck just before Kakashi deals the death blow. The Hunter Nin will then make off with Zabuza's body, Kakashi will pass out from over use of his Sharingan. We will go to Tazuna's house." Naruto said making Sasuke drop him so he could turn and watch the fight.

"Stop copying me you stupid monkey!" Zabuza yelled at Kakashi as they took the same pose for a Jutsu. Kakashi's Sharingan eye began to spin as he began copying another one of Zabuza's Jutsu.

Kakashi got the upper hand and got the Jutsu out first, causing a massive amount of water to crash into Zabuza and pin him to a tree.

"Enter Haku from stage right." Naruto said as he began to waver. His team looking to the right as he stiffened, his eyes locked with Sasuke. "Sakura-Hime… if its not too much trouble could you… kinda carry me to Zabuza's house… please?" Naruto said as his eyes faded back into the brilliant blue. "Sorry Sasuke… but umm… catch?" Naruto finished as he fell forward at Sasuke who was surprised by the sudden movement.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked weakly as he looked into Kakashi's eye.

"Yes. And I see your future is death." Kakashi said as he drew near with a Kunai in hand. He paused looking lamely at Zabuza for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Zabuza yelled.

Kakashi just looked over towards the tree line eye smiling for a moment. "There Hunter-San is." He said earning a confused look from Zabuza until two Senbon hit him in the neck. A Masked Kiri Ninja appearing.

Kakashi came walking back to his team after the Hunter Nin disappeared with Zabuza's body, to see his two male students in a compromising situation and his female student blushing like mad.

Naruto was passed out on top of Sasuke, Naruto's face hovering just above Sasuke's. Sasuke struggling to hold Naruto's limp body up off of him, their legs intertwined.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't have thought you to be one to take advantage of Naruto when he was out." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Shut up and help me!" Sasuke yelled at Kakashi.

"Sorry… I'm exhausted. I think I am going to follow Naruto for now. Sasuke… don't do anything to my body while I'm out…" Kakashi said as he dropped as well.

"This is going to be a long walk.." Sakura groaned.

'_Kyuubi! Wake up!' Naruto yelled through out the familiar sewer. A loud rustling noise could be heard in the room the Kyuubi was. Naruto came running into his chamber to face a BIG shock. The Kyuubi stood at least twice its size. 'Kyuubi! What the hell happened?' Naruto yelled._

'_**It seems the other Kyuubi from this time didn't leave when I came.'**_

'_What does that mean? You ate him or something?'_

'_**When your father sealed me inside of you, he only put the Yin part of my Chakra in, essentially only half. When I got here the other Kyuubi converted into a Yang Chakra and we merged.' **_

'_So what? Now you're the completed Kyuubi?' _

'_**Yes that's why I have been re adjusting for so long. I need to adapt to this power again. We should be good by the time we go to the bridge. Now wake up, your gay friend is looking at you.' **__Kyuubi said slinging Naruto back into reality._

Naruto shot awake and jolted up. Hit face hitting something solid, he then froze and leaned back a bit All he could see was a pink blur near the door and a black blur moving out of the way above him.

"Again?" he heard Sakura's voice ring as he could hear the Kyuubi's laughter echo inside his head.

End!

Well here is the next chapter, longest yet! Er I think?

Ah highly recommend the Wrath of Fire, the part where Naruto saves Lee from Sakura is EPIC!

So blame other authors as to why I'm slow with the updates, also the fact I'm moving in less then 8 days now. So packing and girl friend is taking a lot of my time. But hey lookie lookie I still got the chapter out.

Well read review and enjoy! Ideas in the review would be great.

Ja Ne __


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oddities Of Power

Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to see what he had come in contact with, his vision rapidly becoming clearer. He could see Sasuke hunched over violently rubbing his mouth and gagging.

'_Did I just..?'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Haha that's great! I was only joking when I said he was gay, you didn't need to make a move on him!'**_ the Kyuubi bellowed out in laughter.

"Why the hell were you sitting over me like that Teme?" Naruto yelled after realizing what had happened. He took a wash cloth off his forehead and used it to wipe his mouth. He then took a moment to look at the cloth.

"Kakashi-Sensei ordered us to take care of your body. He had done a scan and said that you severally over worked your muscles, tendons, and Chakra coils." Sasuke said looking at him with disgust.

"I see… Ne Sakura-Hime, could you come here real quick?" Naruto said motioning her over next to him.

She kneeled down next to him with a curious look on her face, Naruto was motioning for her to lean in closer so he could whisper something in her ear. He leaned closer a little hesitantly.

"That's the second time me and Sasuke have kissed, but you haven't kissed either of us. Don't you want to get in on it too?" Naruto whispered, purposely tickling her ear with his breath. "Or are you the kind that gets excited just watching?" Naruto whispered again earning a 'Meep' from Sakura as she dashed from the room with a scarlet face.

Sasuke let out a small smile at the exchange before he left the room as well.

The three Genin stood out in the forest with their Jonin Sensei as he explained how to walk up a tree with out your hands.

As Kakashi was explaining this, Naruto casually walked over to a tree and began to stroll up it. Once he found a branch he liked we walked out onto it and took upside down over it, directly above Kakashi.

Kakashi knew that Genin had short attention spans, so he expected them to ignore him every now and then, but to stare off into space while he was trying to teach them an important exercise.

He began getting frustrated until he noticed they were looking towards the same spot, he looked up to see himself staring directly back down at him.

Kakashi slowly began to reach a hand up to the copy of himself as the other Kakashi slowly reached the same hand down to the other in a perfect mirror image. Their hands began to pass until Kakashi grabbed the copy and ripped him down from the tree.

"Guess you don't see everything coming next do you Naruto?" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he looked down at the copy of himself laying on its back. In a cloud of smoke the Henge disbursed and Naruto laid there a little dazed.

"Sorry Sensei… I already know this one…" Naruto said stiffly standing back up.

"I see, Sasuke, Sakura mark your progress with a Kunai. Begin." Kakashi said causing both the normal Genin to charge their own trees. "What Chakra exercises do you know then?" Kakashi asked.

"Tree walk, water walk, and Kunai stage." Naruto stated.

"Show me Kunai Stage then." Kakashi said a little cockily.

Naruto just pulled out a Kunai and set it to where the tip was on the tip of his finger. He sent Chakra up to the single point where the Kunai was touching and used that Chakra to make sure the Kunai didn't break the skin and to manipulate it to spin like a drill. The Chakra also balanced it so it wouldn't just fall off. Naruto repeated with three other Kunai on the same hand.

"Do you know any puppetry by chance?" Kakashi asked sounding vaguely interested.

"Not really. I will meet a puppet master soon after our return to Konoha. Of course he will be an enemy at first but- Oh Look Sakura-Hime made it to the top!" Naruto yelled looking up and waving at her, making her the center of attention for the team.

This earned a blush from her and an agitated grunt from Sasuke. Sakura quickly fought away the blush and came down to see what Naruto and Kakashi were doing.

"Naruto, why do you keep calling her 'Hime' now instead of 'Chan'?" Kakashi asked as she came walking up.

"Because I like her more than I did then. So Princess is more fitting." Naruto said simply with a big smile causing Sakura to freeze mid step. "Don't worry, I wont do anything you don't request first. No need to feel awkward with me." Naruto said locking his oceanic eyes with Sakura's Jade ones.

Sakura stood there feeling like his eyes were looking through her, his eyes were piercing yet distant. It was as if he was looking at something she couldn't see. She could see a darker tinge of blue swirl into his eyes adding a look of depression that he tried to cover with his smile.

'_He is seeing something he misses…'_ both Kakashi and Sakura thought.

'_Something related to Sakura, perhaps the one of his time.'_ Kakashi finished his thought. Getting Naruto's attention back onto himself he started doing hand signs.

'Is there a history between you and the her of your time?' Kakashi signaled out.

'Once upon a time…' Naruto signaled back.

'Did she leave you?' Kakashi asked his mind wondering to his precious book.

'Yeah… only because I wasn't strong enough… if I had been she would have stayed with me… she wouldn't have died…' Naruto signaled back a red hue glowing from his eyes while they remained a dark blue. He turned around and dashed through the forest putting distance between him and the team. He didn't want any of them to see any of his tears.

"Emotion is a privilege that is taken away on the mission and restored after you collect your pay." Naruto recited his old banter from his ANBU days as he ran.

"Sensei… I really hope I'm not supposed to understand what just happened." Sakura said staring at the spot Naruto left.

Kakashi stared vaguely at Sasuke's progress. Or lack there of. "No Sakura, its something just between Naruto and I for now. He will tell you eventually I'm sure. But for now its his own little secret."

Later that night, most of team 7 found their way back to the house. The blond anomaly was no where to be seen.

"Wheres the runt of the litter?" Tazuna said jokingly as he saw the Shinobi enter the house.

"He said he would be back in the morning. Nothing to worry about." Kakashi said as he took a seat in front of a dish of food. Sasuke and Sakura doing the same.

Naruto laid there asleep until a figure started moving in on him.

"Do you have any precious people you need to protect?" Naruto said stunning the figure who was coming closer. "That's when you become truly strong, when you need to protect someone…. Those words of yours stuck with me and helped me so much, I made it part of my Nindo, my ninja way, to protect all precious people to me. Soon every life was precious and I fought to save my village, and my allies villages." Naruto said earning a confused look from the feminine boy. He was really only 13 right now so naturally what he said would seem like a dream.

"I changed peoples lives with it, soon they too adopted my Nindo. But what happens when one of the most precious people you have, your first family, first friend, betrays you and your village? What happens when they attack the most important thing to you? Please, what do you do then?" Naruto asked standing to face the boy. "Please Haku, spare some more wisdom."

Haku stared speechless for a moment before realizing this boy knew far more then he should.

"I would say depending on the circumstances is what the reaction to that precious persons action should be. Now since I have answered a question of yours, answer one of mine. How do you know so much about what I was going to say and you even knew my name?"

"that I cant answer but please, don't come to the bridge tomorrow. Both you and Zabuza will die if you do." Naruto said disappearing from his spot on the ground.

Naruto just lay in the bed room he was provided at Tazuna's house lost in thought. This was the day the rest of his team will leave for the bridge and he would hang back to take out the two mercenaries. He figured someone would come to check on him before they left, so he would have to fake being asleep. Luckily he made a name for himself being a heavy sleeper.

Only about twenty minutes passed before he heard his door open and he could hear someone step inside and close the door. He listened to the person that entered the room walk over to him, knowing the steps were too close to be Kakashi, and too delicate to be Sasuke. Nobody in Tazuna's family would sneak in on him. That means the only other person it could be is, Sakura?

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sakura asked in a lights voice while rolling Naruto onto his back. His deep steady breathing made Sakura think he was asleep.

"We are leaving for the bridge now." Sakura said as she sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed looking over his face, then to his stomach where he had taken the sword strike for her. "I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me twice the other day. I promise I wont forget it and I will pay you back, I just don't know how yet." Sakura continued with her eyes down cast blushing slightly.

Naruto just continued his breathing so that she wouldn't think he was awake. He just laid there no matter how badly he wanted to leap up and hug her.

"You probably think I'm lame for telling you this while your asleep… but…" Sakura lightly kissed Naruto's cheek and ran out of the room.

Naruto's eyes had shot open when he felt the contact, luckily Sakura had been in too much of a hurry to get out to notice. He just lay there in thought for about another hour until he heard the crash and scream down stairs signaling the bandits.

One of the bandits swords was coming down towards Inari, who stood frozen seeing his mother restrained by the other one.

"NO!" his mother screamed as his sword neared Inari.

'_Shit! No time for sage mode, this is going to hurt!' _Naruto thought as he put his arm in the way of the blade. To every one's surprise, nothing happened. The sword came within inches of Naruto's body then slowed down as if trying to slice through water. The blade its self barely tapped Naruto's arm.

"What… the hell?" the bandit yelled as he slowly pulled the blade away from Naruto. The other bandit just watched as his partner struggle to pull his sword away.

In a flash the bandits were laying back to back tied up and unconscious. Naruto just stood over them smiling.

"Now we are even for that awesome cooking! Well I gotta go to the bridge now, see you later!" Naruto said to a very shocked Tsumi and Inari. He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto suddenly wavered from a rush of memories coming back to him from his clone.

'_Kyuubi, what was that? The bandit wasn't that stupid with a sword was he?' _Naruto thought.

'_**Like I told you, I'm complete again. I have more power then you could have imagined before. So with some of it I decided to put up a field around you like when you have the fox cloak. Anything coming at you too quickly is slowed down, basically if its too forceful then its caught mostly. Saves me the trouble of having to heal you.' **_The Kyuubi explained.

'_I can see that leading to some complications later on. Change it to where I can activate it and deactivate it please.' _Naruto thought as he landed on the bridge to see Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Tazuna and Sakura looking lost in the mist and Sasuke standing in the dome on mirrors.

'_Let me guess, you made my eyes better too some how?' _Naruto asked exasperated.

'_**I made a modification. Your not seeing this clearly through your eyes but your ears and nose as well.'**_

'_Great so now I'm like a dog, person, bat chimera freak.'_ Naruto thought as he walked into the dome of mirrors.

Slowly he came up behind Sasuke, hunching lower to the ground, moving to stay behind hit team mate. Haku just stopped his attacks seeing the blond kid from the other day asking him these weird questions.

Once Naruto felt he was close enough he froze standing to where he would be eye to eye with Sasuke, and in his personal space a little.

Sasuke sensed something behind him and spun around coming face to face with a smiling Naruto yelling "HEY SASUKE! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

Sasuke jumped back from Naruto, throwing a Senbon he had pulled out of his arm earlier.

Naruto just watched it slowly come at him, realizing how weak Genin were compared to what he was used to. Then the Senbon slowed even more when it came in contact with his field.

"Idiot! What are you doing? If you would have stayed out there then we could have beaten him!" Sasuke yelled stomping back over to Naruto.

"So you admit your not strong enough to take this guy on your own and you NEED my help?" Naruto asked a smile slowly coming over his face.

Sasuke stood silent for a moment looking at him with a bit of surprise.

"No." he deadpanned seeming as if he just remembered he was in a fight. He spun around holding a Senbon up ready to deflect others.

"Haku! I thought we talked about this!" Naruto yelled looking around at the mirrors with his hands on his hips.

Sasuke just looked back over his shoulder at the blond knucklehead ninja.

"I'm sorry, but we are left with no choice. We must kill you then the bridge builder." Haku said as he threw more Senbon, this time mostly directed towards Naruto.

Sasuke saw that he had a new target and tried to deflect all the Senbon from both of them, while focusing more Chakra in his eyes to see the Senbon better. He still hadn't realized that he had activated the first stage of his Sharingan.

"Looks like your freaky target student is here Kakashi." Zabuza said from a distance hidden in the mist.

"Yeah… looks that way…" Kakashi said sounding board, his hand itching to pull open his pouch and pull out his book.

"You don't sound to happy about that." Zabuza said, his voice sounding out from a different area now.

"I just hate it when he is right is all…" Kakashi said, a smile heard in his voice. That simple sentence made Zabuza feel like he had been dropped in a vat of ice water.

"Right about… NO! it doesn't matter! Its time I finish this mission!" Zabuza yelled as he charged towards Sakura and Tazuna. Appearing behind them he readied himself to slice them in half until Kakashi appeared and took the hit.

"Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura screamed when she realized what had happened.

"Its fine Sakura." Kakashi said eye smiling back at her. Zabuza disappeared into the mist again.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and smeared some blood on it while twirling it around like a ribbon.

"Kakashi… do you have to do that for this Jutsu?" Tazuna asked wide eyed.

"No, not really. I just like to build suspense and the dancing and showing off is fun too." Kakashi said eye smiling once again. "Zabuza-San? About how much do you know about me?" Kakashi said out loud while he slammed his scroll to the ground.

"Everything!" Zabuza yelled back. A moment later a yell of pain rang out.

"Did you know I'm a black ops tracking specialist?" Kakashi said, clearly amused.

Sasuke was standing on his last legs by now. Naruto had been trying to play if off like he did originally.

"Sasuke! Why? Why did you take that hit for me?" Naruto yelled.

"Because… even if we don't act it… you're the first bond I've made since my family's slaughter… I didn't want that to… end…" Sasuke said as his eyes shut and he passed out.

'_I don't think he said that the first time, did he?'_ Naruto thought as he set Sasuke's body down. _'K Kyuubi, lets put the fear of Gods into these two!'_ and with that thought, Kyuubi sparked a massive amount of power feeding into Naruto.

'_The hell? This is way more then even the power I got when I tamed you with Bee-San in that stupid Cave!'_

'_**This is a taste closer to what my complete power is. Use it wisely, and as your body becomes stronger you will have access to my full power like you did after your training with the stupid octopus.'**_

"I told you not to come Haku! Now you will see why!" Naruto yelled as he flexed his Chakra and shattered the mirrors.

Haku simply fell out of one of the shards, landing on his chest stunned from the shear power and killing intent.

"Its time Zabuza, I will end you with my one original Jutsu, the Rikari!" Kakashi shouted as the Chakra around his hand became visible in the form of lightning surrounding his hand.

Kakashi began to charge Zabuza who was finally in sight being held by his Ninja Dogs. Until a massive amount of Chakra pushed through the air, it visible fire like glow spanning out in a halo passed Kakashi and Zabuza.

Kakashi's dogs let go of Zabuza and began back away from the Chakra source, staying low to the ground and growling.

Zabuza froze as he watched the Chakra spreading from where Haku was fighting. If what Kakashi had said froze him earlier, this turned him into the ice. Especially once he recognized the Chakra.

"Your stupid Genin… is doing this?" Zabuza yelled.

Kakashi was speechless while he looked on towards the Chakra. The lightning from his Rikari pulled off his hand and swam through the air to the massive Chakra as Kakashi shivered from it.

Naruto appeared standing in front of Sakura and Tazuna with Sasuke's body.

"Don't worry Sakura-Hime, your Sasuke-Kun isn't dead. He just passed out." Naruto said before even looking up at her.

"Naruto? Then who is fighting that masked guy?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"A shadow clone. I need to be here or you guys would feel the side effects. Heh I still remember the first time I took control around you, you almost had a…" Naruto stopped suddenly wide eyed, he looked up from the ground where he was setting Sasuke down staring into Sakura's Jade Orbs.

'_Shit! Please don't notice, please don't notice!' _Naruto just thought to himself.

"First time you took control I almost what, Naruto? You have been acting strangely for a while now. Tell me whats going on!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto you should tell her, if what your saying is true then she needs to know." Kakashi said as he walked up with Zabuza in toe.

"You cant talk your way out of this one Naruto, tell me!"

Ahh I suck at cliff hangers….

Oh well heres the next chapter!

Been getting lots of favorites and subscribers but not so many reviews? Could we kick these up a notch?

Awesome!

And no just so you guys know I'm not going to have Naruto be all powerful and untouchable. That makes for a boring story unless its purely romance. And obviously to see what happens read and see!

And the cave with Killer Bee I mentioned was from this weeks new chapter where Naruto finds Kisame in Shamada! It was Epic! If you havnt read it yet go check it out!

Well read, review, enjoy.

And remember Review = Reward of more updates!

Thank you all!

TTR/TAK 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oddities of Power part 2

"You cant talk your way out of this one Naruto, tell me!" Sakura yelled moving forward to grab Naruto.

"Zabuza, you should tell Haku to stand down before my clone does more harm. Gato will be here soon. Sakura-Hime Kaka-Sensei could you two set up a Gen-Justu to make it look like we are just finishing the fights? And Hime, I promise I will tell you later." Naruto lectured trying to get everything set out.

Sakura began the foundation of the Gen-Jutsu while Kakashi modified it to add the detail. 

-0000-

Soon Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza, and Haku were standing watching Gato shout at the empty space where the Gen-Jutsu them just after the fight. Zabuza simply walked over to Gato with a Kunai in hand and gashed off the small mans head, effectively stopping the illusion in the process. 

The mercenaries began to back away after words only to drop seemingly dead in a domino effect spreading from Zabuza.

"Frail humans, cant even take a little killing intent." Zabuza said looking around the piles of unconscious 'warriors'.

"What will you have of us now, Konoha? Clearly you have won, what is to be our fate?" Haku asked looking to Kakashi.

Said Jonin glanced down to Naruto who only shrugged as a reply. _'Guess Naruto's path was different from this one.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. 

"Well our true mission was to keep Tazuna safe from Gato. Seeing as you effectively have done that, we can not call you enemies." Kakashi stated pulling his forehead protector down over his eye before just sitting down. "You are free to walk whenever you please. Just know if you try to interfere with our mission we will terminate any threat." Kakashi finished with a glare at Zabuza.

"Now Naruto you cant avoid the question any more explain wha-…" Sakura stopped seeing Naruto begin to falter on his feet.

"Eh heh… still not used to it yet…. I guess…" was all Naruto said before collapsing face first where he stood.

-0000-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, looking around he saw that he was laying in a bed in Tazuna's house once again.

'_Hey fox, are you still sleeping?'_

'_**Yes…'**_

'"Liar." Naruto said glaring at the ceiling.

"At least one thing hasn't changed about you, still no tact." Kakashi said from the window next to Naruto's bed. "Talking out loud like that is a quick way to get you discovered."

"Yeah… still maybe they should know. Eh maybe not though. I would rather them figure it out on their own. But maybe they would see it as a form of trust if I told them. But then they might think I'm weird… er… or maybe they would think I'm cool. Too many choices, Sensei what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked after his rant.

"Personally?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, "I think you should learn to be more observant." Kakashi said pointing to the door of the room where a familiar pink Ninja stood. Naruto froze turning white as his eyes locked with hers.

"Eh, Sakura-Hime, where is Teme-Chan?" Naruto asked trying to play off hoping she didn't hear what he had just said.

"Still recovering, not all of us have your freaky healing ability. Now be truthful with me Naruto, you don't really have a Kekkei Genkai, do you?" Sakura asked causing Naruto to shake his head in response. "Is it that you just don't trust us that you are so hesitant to tell?" Sakura asked causing Naruto to look down to his lap again shaking his head no. "Then why wont you tell us?" she demanded.

Naruto just stared down, not daring look up in fear of meeting Sakura's stair. After a few minutes of thought Naruto finally responded, "I'm sorry… I'm just not ready yet." 

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! 

I moved and I just got internet, so cant really load anything with no net right?

Anyways here is… well more of a teaser chapter. Just know I will be coming out with these more often, except full chapters…

So review, and yes I know this chapter already sucks but I ran out of ideas for the mist, when they get back to Konoha my ideas pick up again…

Thank you!

TTR/TAK


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Conversations with Demons

Soon the team of four were on their way back to Konoha. Not feeling an urgency to rush Sakura and Kakashi were casually walking the path, naturally Sasuke wanted to return home to begin a new mission. Naruto on the other hand was in a hurry for the Chunin Exams.

"Naruto, whats the rush? Why not walk back here with us and talk a little?" Sakura asked still clearly interested in Naruto's slip up on the bridge.

"Its uh.. been so long since I ate at Ichiraku!" Naruto said playing the idiot earning a "Hn" from Sasuke.

The rest of the walk was mostly in silence with the occasional question from Sakura when Kakashi and Naruto would make strange quirks with their hands.

"Naruto!" a young ladies voice called out from the street. "Are you sure he lives here Kaka-Sensei?" asked the young pink haired Kunoichi look up to the tall silver haired ninja.

"Hm?" was Kakashi's only reply as his single eye peaked around the edge of his book as a loud creaking noise signaled the opening of a poorly maintained door.

"Sakura-Hime? Scarecrow-Sensei? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked walking through his door, clad in blue plaid pajamas, a black tee, and a silly looking night cap.

Sakura was at his door in an instant standing behind Naruto looking into his apartment.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't expect you to be the nice and tidy type." Sakura stated startling Naruto, causing even Kakashi to raise his only visible eye brow.

"Sakura, I'm impressed. You are pretty nimble when it involves Naruto. I have a meeting I need to get to, Ja Ne'" Kakashi said eye smiling at them over his book before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'_Ha, now its just me and Naruto. He cant keep avoiding my questions.'_

'_Crap now its just me and Sakura-Hime! Fucking Kakashi just left!'_

"Naruto, aren't you going to invite me in?" Sakura questioned trying to seem more lady like.

"Eh? Um, sure come on in." Naruto said gesturing towards the doorway behind Sakura, who just turned on her heal and walked into the apartment.

'_He really does not have that much does he?'_ Sakura asked looking around seeing a sofa and coffee table in the living room, a bed and night stand in the bed room, and a few dishes in the kitchen.

"Naruto, why don't we go shopping and get you a few things? Maybe a new outfit?" Sakura suggested.

"That's nice, but I have all I need here Hime. As for the wardrobe change I've already made a few alterations." Naruto stated shrugging towards his closet. "Lets just get onto the real reason you're here." Naruto said getting a confused look from the girl standing in his living room. "We both know you care about being rude and you asking why I'm so different out of the blue after inviting yourself over, that's something you would rather not do." He said gesturing for her to sit on the sofa.

"just… when did you become so, I don't know, knowledgeable? No offence Naruto but I was the smart one and Sasuke was the power, you went to dead last to out doing us both. The way you act and talk sometimes, you seem almost as old as Kakashi-Sensei. Its not just that, the way you look at a lot of the other ninja like your on an equal term with them." Sakura finished as another Naruto came walking out of the Kitchen with three cups of tea. Earning a questioning look from the real Naruto, the clone took a sip of tea and disappeared with the cup, smiling.

"Sakura, you realize that if its something I'm not telling you then its something that you shouldn't know right? All my life I have been very open about my secrets, this is only the third one I am keeping from anyone, especially my team." Naruto said sitting down on at the other end of the couch.

"But you told Kakashi-Sensei, why cant you tell us?"

"I didn't tell anyone, not even old man Hokage. Kakashi extracted the information from me, and he already knew my only other secret… well he knows the main piece of the secret your asking about, nothing near all of it."

"So either way you just don't trust us?" Sakura asked breaking eye contact.

"true, I don't trust Sasuke. Not from what I have seen. True he 'saved' me on the bridge, but the end result is looking the same still. You on the other hand, if I told you I'm just worried of what would change." Naruto said handing her a cup of tea and fixating down onto his own.

"what if I promise nothing will change between us and I wont tell Sasuke?" she stated, hope clearly visible in her eyes.

'_That's what I'm worried about. Nothing changing…' _Naruto thought.

'_**Naruto, why not just let her know? Remember how she found out about me? She almost began to cry from how the village mistreated you.'**_Kyuubi questioned causing Naruto to remember when they were trying to save Gaara from Akatsuki.

"How about a deal Sakura, I will tell you one secret now and depending on how you handle it, I will tell you everything." Naruto stated locking eyes with Sakura once again.

"Sweeten the pot Naruto." Was Sakura's simple reply as she glared in response causing Naruto to fidget slightly.

'_He can take any of the rookies this year and could stand against Zabuza for a bit no problem, but he is scared of me?'_ Sakura thought to her self.

"Fine, a trade then. I will tell you one secret and give you a good hint to another but you have to do one thing in return." Naruto said slightly smiling, making Sakura slightly nervous.

"Um… that depends on what you ask." She replied scooting away slightly and covering up with her arms as if she were cold.

'_**Nice way to phrase it kit, now she just thinks you're a perv. Not a big stretch though is it?'**_ Kyuubi said causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"Nothing bad like that!" Naruto yelled waiving his hands out between them, Sakura visibly relaxing a little. "Just don't pursue Sasuke blindly. Look and think about what your going after from a different vantage point. Sasuke has made it pretty clear that he doesn't care for fan girls or for girls in general, he is also cold to everyone even Sensei. Is that really what you so desperately want?"

"I… that is kind of personal Naruto…"

"And you don't think me telling you one of my life's three secrets and giving you a hint to another is? All I am asking for is you don't do it blindly."

"point taken… fine I agree.."

"First the hint. I was born in Konoha and my father lived in Konoha, what Konoha Ninja have blond hair?" Naruto said getting a brighter look from Sakura, she loved riddles. "Now the big one…"

"ok I'm ready." Sakura said facing him.

"Bare with me, I'm nervous ok?" Naruto said taking a deep breath to steady himself.

'_Kyuubi I don't know. She was a lot more mature last time, she might not be ready this time.'_

'_**Come off it! You agreed to tell her so tell her! I hate being smothered as a secret!' **_the Demon roared back.

"on October 10th thirteen years ago, the Yondaime Hokage challenged the Kyuubi, Lord Bijuu King of the Tailed Demons. You know this from school, but there is something the academy was covering up due to a law set by the fourth."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura said clearly becoming impatient.

"The law stated that anyone who shares this information other then the current Kage, the host, or someone with the host's permission, shall be put to death without trail." Naruto said in a drawled tone showing he was serious about what he had said. Sakura's eyes widened at the level of danger they were speaking of. "don't worry Sakura, I am the host so I am allowed to tell you."

"The host of what?" Sakura asked beginning to think that he was just talking about the host of a gathering.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko" Naruto dead panned getting a sharp intake of breath from Sakura as the colors in her eyes began to fade. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled until he noticed his world growing dark as well, the last thing he saw before his eyes completely faded was Sakura fall further into the couch while he was unfortunate enough to fall off of it.

"**Its about time I have been able to pull someone else here other then the little Ninja!" **Roared the Kyuubi.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself laying in the sewer like scape of his mind. Looking around he saw Sakura, her eyes fixated on the Kyuubi, a look of terror on her face as she looked up at the massive Kyuubi, free from his cage towering over the two young Ninja…

Yeah I get it not all too actiony

Needed a dialog chapter to explain a few things I guess so my later chapters make sense.

Next chapter will be out soon, if things go as planned. Depending on the release dates of the stories I'm reading… if other authors don't release then I will put another chapter up maybe tomorrow or Friday, if they put more chapters up I might get a little distracted.

Well you know the drill

Review=Reward

More reviews more chapters! So review!

Thanks

XIII/TTR\TAK


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Surprise! The Exam Begins!

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself laying in the sewer like scape of his mind. Looking around he saw Sakura, her eyes fixated on the Kyuubi, a look of terror on her face as she looked up at the massive Kyuubi, free from his cage towering over the two young Ninja…

"Kyuubi! What the hell! How the hell?" Naruto shouted in a panic, his eyes darting back and forth between Sakura and the titanic Fox.

"**I wanted to test something. Turns out if someone knows I am alive in you then I can pull them into my cage."** Kyuubi said lowering his head to see the ninja better.

"Y-you.." was all Sakura could think of to say frozen in fear, she still had yet to blink or look away from the fox.

"**What do you fear little one? There is no danger here." **Kyuubi announced causing Sakura to take a few steps back now that the fox was focused on her.

"Wh-why should I trust you?" Sakura yelled getting into a defensive position.

"Because we would both be dead if he was lying. Not even the Yondaime was on a level ground with this fox, how could two fresh academy students survive his killing intent even? Don't worry Sakura-Hime, nothing here will hurt you. I will make sure of that!" Naruto said in his most assuring voice.

"But Naruto he attacked our village!" Sakura yelled not backing down.

"And now he is trapped inside me."

"How could he be inside you if he is right here?" Sakura continued yelling becoming angry with her confusion until common sense of what he said sank in. "Oh…"

"Yeah…" was Naruto's only reply.

"**Just because the seal is on his stomach doesn't mean that is where we are. This is actually his mindscape." **Kyuubi bellowed putting Sakura on edge again.

"With all your power isn't there any way you can shrink down? All your doing is scaring her and I have a feeling a good portion of it has to do with your massive size." Naruto stated scratching the back of his head, one of his nervous habits.

"**Maybe next time, I just wanted to speak to someone other then you for once. After 20 years caged, its nice to make new friends"** the Kyuubi stated chuckling.

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura were lifted out of the water and were shot out of the massive room and down one of the many hall ways.

"Naruto whats happening?" Sakura screamed.

"I think hes kicking us back out!" Naruto shouted out. After a flash of light everything went white again.

Sakura awoke to a knocking on the door. Looking around she noticed she was not in her house, when she looked to the floor she saw Naruto still comatose.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in a loud whisper while shaking Naruto.

"Uhnum?" was Naruto's reply as he slowly opened his eyes. He jumped up when there was a pounding on the door.

"Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi said you were he so open the door!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"Stop wasting time, Kakashi wants us to meet at the bridge. He said it was important so come on." Sasuke said walking away not even showing the slightest interest in what they were doing.

"come on Sakura-Hime, you heard him!" Naruto shouted running into his bedroom. "Go ahead and go I will meet you there." Naruto said out of view."

Sakura couldn't say anything, she was still processing meeting the Demon King. Slowly she just walked out the door closing it behind her and mindlessly walking to the bridge.

"Sakura, where is Naruto? I thought I sent Sasuke to get both of you?" Kakashi asked as she approached the bridge.

"hes… coming…" Sakura said in a daze.

'_He must have told her… either about the future or about the Kyuubi.'_ Kakashi thought.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he came running up, a big smile on his face that faltered a bit when he looked at Sakura.

'_I think we over did it Kyuubi, she might not have been ready for that yet…'_ Naruto thought.

"Your late Naruto, I was going to tell you guys that I nominated you for the-"

"Chunin Exams, but you did it right when we got back from Wave. Now your going to have us fill out the forms for admitting so you can turn them in last minute." Naruto finished still looking at Sakura.

Kakashi just did his infamous eye smile showing his annoyance. "That pretty much sums it up. Now if you could fill these out and just give them to the Hokage before going home, first exam is tomorrow at the academy. Third floor room 301." Kakashi said handing out the slips before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Are you scared Sakura-Hime?" Naruto asked as the three of them walked to the Hokage tower.

"A-about what?" Sakura questioned startled by the sudden attention.

"Never mind.." Naruto said looking down, breaking eye contact.

"We will be fine, I wont let us fail. Kakashi made it clear with his first exam that we pass or fail as a team." Sasuke said in a rare occurrence of reassurance, although it was still overly conceded.

"Right, with big brother Sasu here we will be fine. Right Hime-Chan?" Naruto asked putting his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasu..? big brother?" Sakura replied stopping and looking at them as Sasuke struggled to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"Stop struggling, I know you like it when we play around like this." Naruto said keeping his hold on Sasuke, until smoke started to raise from his jacket.

"Katon: Roasted Naruto" Sasuke said smirking when Naruto jumped away.

"My-my-my jacket!" Naruto shouted pouting.

"Come on lets just get to the Hokage's office." Sasuke said opening the doors that lead into the room before the office.

Soon they had turned in their applications and went home soon after to rest for the test the following day."

Naruto woke early the following morning to prepare for the exam. Walking over to his closet he opened it to reveal a new outfit. He pulled out a pair of pants, a jacket, and a pair on ninja sandals. After which he walked into the bathroom to shower before the exam.

Sakura did sleep well that night, caught up trying to gather her thoughts about Naruto's secret. After a few hours she remembered the blond ninja's hint to another secret. At first she was scared that it might be one like the Kyuubi.

'_Blond ninja in Konoha..? Inoichi, Ino's dad but if Naruto was related to them then he would live there. What other blond ninja was there?'_ Sakura thought. But decided that she had to find out where she stood with the fact of the Kyuubi, deciding that if she could accept that about him then she could accet anything.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said looking out the corner of his eye as Sasuke came walking up to the bridge.

"I'm surprised, I expected to be either first one here or the last one." Sasuke retorted before taking up his usual spot on the bridge.

"Do me a favor" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Why should I?"

"It will help you too."

"What…?" Sasuke asked regretting the idea of a favor for the most unpredictable ninja in the village.

"On our way to the first exam, there will be two 'Genin' blocking the entrance to room number 301. It's a Gen-Jutsu on the second floor at room 201 by two Chunin posing as an imitation exam. If a Genin cant pass them then the team is removed."

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, Naruto's eyes gleaming red for a second before he looked away. "I see. And whats a favor?"

"Let Sakura noticed the Gen-Jutsu, don't point anything out. Not only will this boost her confidence in herself but it will also lessen the amount of teams in the Exam, meaning greater chance to become Chunin." Naruto explained. Before Naruto could reply Sakura came into view stopping for a minute when she saw Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura came walking out from an ally to come into view of the bridge, she froze noticing something different.

Naruto stood about an inch taller then Sasuke, not even a month ago Naruto was clearly the shortest on the team. Not just that though, Naruto's orange and blue outfit was gone and replaced with the same style of the outfit but where the blue was there was now black. (AN: Naruto's Shippuuden Outfit)

She stopped to take in the scene for a moment, noticing Naruto wasn't smiling.

'_Has he… has Naruto always been that cute?' _Sakura thought to herself blushing slightly before continuing her walk over to them.

"Come on we need to get going before the exam begins!" Sakura said seeming cheery about the new day.

The trio soon came to a crowd of other Genin, some they recognized, some they didn't, all standing outside of a door with two taller ninja blocking the way.

"You don't stand a chance in this test! You wouldn't make it as Chunin if you cant even pass us!" one of the ninja yelled.

"Yeah we have taken this test 12 times already and failed every time, if we cant pass what makes you think you can?" the other ninja shouted.

"Damn…" Sakura whispered looking up at the room number.

'_She fell for the Gen-Jutsu… now she doesn't think we can get past those ninja… oh well sorry Naruto I tried playing it your way.'_ Sasuke thought with a sigh.

"This is going to be easier then I thought with all these morons. That's a relief." Sakura said from between Naruto and Sasuke. "Lets get to the testing room now, shall we?" Sakura said as she lead the way up to the next floor and into room 301.

Upon entering the room all the teams currently there focused on them.

"Wasn't that a Hyuga down there? Thought they had the all seeing eyes?" Naruto questioned.

"So much for them trying to compete with my clan's eyes" Sasuke replied. As a white haired ninja began making his way over to them.

Naruto made eye contact with the white haired man in the glasses, making said ninja freeze and drop to in a way that made it look like he tripped.

'_Don't want to deal with Kabuto now…'_ Naruto thought while scanning the room. "Eh, Gaara, Gaara, where is the Gaara?" Naruto mumbles more to himself.

"you know that creepy guy?" Sasuke asked?

"Do you?" Naruto replied.

"I met him yesterday while you and Sakura were-" was all Sasuke got out before Naruto bolted off.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted while clinging to the red headed ninja, getting a shocked reaction from him, and his siblings. "Oh it sucks you don't remember, that would have made this and life in general so much easier…" Naruto said rubbing the sand ninja's hair.

"Back off or I will kill you.." Gaara replied in his monotone voice.

"Chill Ichibi, your sand wouldn't even make it to me by the time I sealed you deeper inside your host's body. Now be a good raccoon and let me talk to Gaara." Naruto said, his eyes changing crimson for a minute.

"How do you know about that?" Gaara questioned batting Naruto's hand away from his hair.

"How is it that when you fight using sand all the time, your hair stays so nice and clean, all soft like?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face. "Tell me later k? we are about to start. Later Temari." Naruto said as he walked away back to his team.

With a boom, a tall man with a black head covering and black robes appeared in the room demanding everyone shut up.

"My name is Ibiki, I am the head of interrogation and the proctor to the first exam!  
Now we shall begin!"

Chapters are getting longer and longer. And hey check that out, I said it would be out tomorrow but got it out quicker.

Basically while I was writing this I started thinking about how Sasuke caught the kick from Lee, Lee there means Neji there. Why would the Byakugan be there like that stuck with a Gen-Jutsu much less if he is the genius of the clan?

Well you know how it works

Review=Reward.

So review the chapter and more come out!

Thank you!

XIII/TTR\TAK


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Questions of Answers

"We will begin by drawing lots." Ibiki said revealing a large black box. "Come pull a number, then find the seat that your number matches."

Naruto ended up sitting down by Hinata again, who kept watching him like a starving wolf spotting a dead elk.

'_Heh I had forgotten Hinata's confession from my time. Meaning… eh I was blind as a kid wasn't I?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura glairing at the back of Hinata's head. _'I wonder…' _was the only thought that went through Naruto's head before he sensed danger and turned just in time to see a kunai imbed its self in his desk.

"There will be no cheating meaning no looking around." Ibiki stated in his booming voice. He then proceeded to explain the point system. As the Chunin took their place around the room.

'_I wonder if I should try cheating this time… if I could create few clones outside of this room.'_ Naruto thought while forming his famous hand sign. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the window open causing the proctor and the Chunin to all look at the window, the once closest to it proceeded to look out the window then close it. During the commotion nobody noticed the pops outside the room signifying the clones coming into existence.

The clones then henged into different insects, one a spider, a few flies, and some ants. Two took off outside the building to the roof of another building that had a view in the window that was blown in. one of the clones that evacuated the exam building henged into a scope.

'_Perfect, now I have plenty of options.'_ Naruto thought smirking as Ibiki finished his explanation.

After 50 minutes, several people leaving, and plenty of clones being dispelled, Ibiki stated there will be one final question that will decide the fate of their ninja career.

"If you answer this question wrong, you will never be able to take this exam again nor will you ever be granted opportunity to become a Chunin."

"What? There are people here who have taken in test plenty of times!" an off set Genin shouted.

"Heh well this year you were fortunate enough to have me be your proctor." Ibiki replied.

One of Naruto's remaining clones that had been henged into an ant crawled up onto Sakura's paper and took her pencil.

Normally Sakura would scream an crush an ant if this were to happen, but she hesitated in fear of being kicked out if she made a noise. Then began to thought about the odds of an ant stealing her pencil.

_Don't worry Sakura-Hime, he is bluffing. Trust me –Nar_

The ant wrote on her paper. After reading it a few times she scanned the class to see Naruto up front still smiling confidently.

"Those of you remaining in this room… pass!" Ibiki stated earning a sigh of relief through the class.

After Ibiki explained the importance of being able to gather information while taking off his head dress. Once he finished his story, a cannon ball burse through the window.

'_There is really something wrong with that window…'_ was the collective thought of the majority of the room.

"My name is Anko! I will be the proctor for your second exam! Now meet me at the Forrest of Death, training ground 44!" the strange purple haired ninja wearing a fishnet top and trench coat stated while signaling an apology to Ibiki about showing up early.

Anko seemed to be the only ninja not terrified of Ibiki and didn't mind making him mad, possibly because he really wouldn't want her opening up to him…

"Alright gaki, listen up! Everyone will need to sign a waver stating we are not liable for their possibly inevitable death. You can collect them at the tent behind me, then turn them in at the four tents closer to the forest where you will collect your scroll. You want to get both a heaven and earth scroll, meaning this will effectively cut you down by half. Now hurry up I want to start with the fighting!" Anko yelled causing most of the Genin to move forward to the tent to collect the waiver.

Naruto glanced back noticing Sasuke just staring at Anko, smiling he realized he might be able to embarrass the teme.

"Hey Sasuke, see the woman you want to revive your clan with finally?" Naruto yelled just loud enough for Anko to hear as well. True to what he thought Sasuke seemed to almost radiate a red glow from his blush as he turned his back. What Naruto didn't expect is what happened next.

Anko had Sasuke by the shoulders with her chin on the back of one of her hands coming from behind Sasuke.

"Is that right Gaki? You see something you like?" Anko questioned seductively while flicking her tongue out.

"I-uh-er." Sasuke tried to stammer a reply but was clearly failing.

"Ok Hebi-Chan, he is only, thirteen I think?" Naruto said pulling her off. "We need to have him sign his waiver first so he can die without problem. Or at least so you can have an alibi if he doesn't die." Naruto said getting a questioning look from his team mates and proctor. "we both know he wouldn't walk for a bit after being with you…" Naruto dead panned earning a wicked smile from Anko and a bit of blood to trickle from Sasuke's nose.

"Naruto, get your mind out of the gutter… both figuratively and literally…" Sakura said as she walked off to get their waivers to sign.

Soon later they got their scroll and reported to their gate.

"An earth scroll huh?" Sasuke said holding it in the light as if it would give him answers if he looked at it right.

"Give it to Sakura." Naruto said in a tone that didn't leave much room for argument, but still the cockiest member of the team had to question.

"Why? I'm the strongest, it would be safest with me." Sasuke protested.

"although I disagree with your statement, I'm going to humor you. People will expect the "last Uchiha" to have the scroll for that reason. If not you then me due to my shadow clones that would make it complicated to find. Nobody would expect Sakura to have it. Besides everyone will want to fight you because of your title, and I'm an up close fighter. Sakura is best because she keeps distance." Naruto explained. Sasuke just grunted and thought about it for a moment before handing it to Sakura.

A horn blowing alerted the Chunin watching the gate to allow them to enter. Soon the three of them were rushing into the forest.

"You know Sakura, the gutter joke of yours was the first time you have really spoken to me since I told you." Naruto said looking over his shoulder as they jumped from tree to tree. "Sasuke, head east about 3 miles. There is a stream there with no ninja around, that will be the best place for us to set camp with the running water nearby. That means water and food, go that way I need to talk to Sakura for a minute." Naruto said stopping on a branch as Sasuke changed direction, not bothering to question.

Sakura stopped as well nervous about what Naruto wanted to talk to her about, knowing it must involve the Kyuubi she took a deep breath to ready herself for the conversation.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" Naruto asked once again locking eyes with her, his cerulean eyes again seeming as if he was looking at someone else. Looking through her, into a different her. "Even with the Kyuubi in me, can you trust me?"

"Naruto…"

"Please be truthful Sakura, I need to know. Don't just lie to me if you don't."

"You have never given me a reason not to. On that day the Kyuubi attacked, you saved us all by containing the Demon. Not only that but what I have seen is that you have tamed him as well. I know you're the one in control, not him." Sakura said taking a step towards Naruto, closing the distance between them. "Just there is still some things your not telling me, so I know I can trust you I just don't know what to think of you I guess. Your clearly hiding something big, something that even Kakashi is struggling to understand. I just don't know why you wont tell us, if its because we haven't opened to you either then you could just ask and I will tell you some of my secrets too." Sakura said hoping to get him to open up just a little more.

"I'm sorry, but I already know ALL your secrets." Naruto said looking away, Sakura caught his eyes flicker to a darker blue as if he was reliving a distant memory.

"What? How?"

"You told me. That is the only reason I told you about the Kyuubi, and I plan on telling you more but just please wait until after I talk to Gaara. He is like me, a human sacrifice or Jinkurichi. Until I deal with him, stay away from him, he wont hesitate to kill you." Naruto stated his eye now changing into an ominous purple tinted color. "lets go, we need to help Sasuke set camp. He is probably setting it in the open next to the water…" Naruto said turning to jump to the river.

"Do you really think he is that stupid to leave us in the open like that?" Sakura asked as they rushed to the camp. Naruto just looked back at her with a raised eye brow.

"Wow… he really did just set it up in the middle of the clearing…" Sakura said as they stood there between the tent and camp fire, which Naruto quickly put out.

"Hey! I was going to use that to co-"

"attract the other teams here with the smoke?" Naruto finished. "The tree right there is hallow, we will move the tent into there. That will give us better protection from the wind and animals, as well as other teams." Naruto said throwing a Kunai that collapsed a portion of the tree hallow just big enough for them to walk into.

Sakura began to walk into the forest when Sasuke called a halt.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted.

"She has to pee Sasuke." Naruto stated earning a glare from Sakura. "Sorry it would have been silly for you to say you were going to the ladies room in the middle of a forest…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in his nervous habit.

"Whatever…" Sakura replied as she walked away.

After a few minutes of walking she found a place where she thought she would be safe from view. As she began to pick out a bush, something gritty wrapped around her and pulled her out into another clearing.

Sakura began looking around in a panic to see a lone red headed ninja with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes void of emotion.

"Killing you will make him come for me, I will prove my existence by crushing both of you."  
"Subakuchuu!" Gaara yelled as he clenched his hand into a fist…

End of chapter 9!

I have been getting some great reviews, Karl Skywalker has the longest by far. I really enjoyed reading it!  
it motivated me enough to get this chapter out tonight instead of waiting.

Remember!  
Review=Reward!

So send reviews and such and I will come out with these at a fast pace. Sounds fair right?

Unfortunately I MIGHT not come out with another chapter until after Halloween. It's the biggest holiday of the year for me so we will just see…

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

XIII/TTR\TAK

Btw I got a message from someone recently commenting on my signature of the XIII/TTR\TAK, and yes I am very much into video games. So there are a lot of arcades in the state I live in with TAK having the high score, especially the ones at the mall and movie theater in my town. Especially shooting games, like police trainer, big buck hunter, and that terrorist one.

And yes TAK is an acronym not Kat spelled backwards, I'm a guy…

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ignorant Truth

"Killing you will make him come for me, I will prove my existence by crushing both of you."  
"Subakuchuu!" Gaara yelled as he clenched his hand into a fist…

The sand ninja's eyes twitched as the sand imploded, the texture just wasn't right. It wasn't something he was used to, denser then a body but not as dense as a rock. When his sand opened back up, splinters of a log dropped to the forest floor.

Sakura was sprinting full speed back to the camp she had just left, thinking about what Naruto said.

'_Wait until I deal with him… he wont hesitate to kill you…'_ she thought as she ran, but she could feel the distortion of air behind her letting her know that something was following. Sparing a glance over her shoulder she saw something between frightening and amusing, Gaara had decided to chase her but clearly wasn't used to having to move too quickly with all that sand on his back.

"I will kill you all!" Gaara shouted as he continued to jump from tree to tree, truth be told he wasn't so used to the trees either.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at her pursuer until he blew away bit by bit as sand. She froze on the tree branch waiting for him to present himself.

"I've got you" she heard his cold monotone voice behind her. She spun around to see the sand coming at her again to trap her in the 'coffin' again. _'Shit no time to do a __Kawarimi this time!' _she thought as she made to run.

"Gaaaaraaahh…" a dark voice came ringing out from further behind Gaara almost in a sing-song whisper. The sand stopped where it was and spilled away as a hand gently set its self on said ninja's shoulder.

Sakura had since frozen hearing the voice, looking back was about all she could do. She saw a slightly taller man standing at about 6' glowing purple eyes with slits running through them. He was dressed in a black and orange outfit much like Naruto's, but this couldn't be…

"Gaara… you need to learn some patience my friend." The new blond said as he appeared with his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I wouldn't like it much if you hurt my… friends." He said pausing to look at her when he said friend.

"You…" Gaara said turning on the tall blond who just stared down on him as if confused, looking like he really was staring at a friend. "The corpse's crimson bitter tears flow and mingle through the endless sand feeding the chaos in me and making me stronger." Gaara said angrily as if reciting something.

"You shouldn't listen to Shukaku, he is only trying to use you. Now just run along to your family and I will spare you." Naruto said dangerously yet tauntingly at the same time.

Gaara just stood there eyes wide, never had anyone spoken to him like he was JUST a child, like he was JUST human, like he WASN'T the demon he held. Gaara's hands shot up to clutch his head, his demon was clearly screaming to him, ordering him to kill this man trying to oppose him.

"**Shukaku, back down! You have yet to tread this path, but you couldn't even defeat Nekomata you don't stand a chance against me!" **a booming voice rang out seemingly from all directions. Almost instantly Gaara released his head looking up at the man next to him in shock.

"Leave now Gaara, we will talk later. You don't want to try to kill us, it will destroy your future if I feel any killer intent from you directed at the cherry blossom. I don't care how good of friends we are, clear?" the tall ninja said in a hushed voice but still allowing Sakura to hear. Gaara could only nod slowly at the man. Not only is he treating him like a human still, but something of him commanded his demon, the Ichibi.

Then without warning both the tall ninja and the pink haired one were gone…

"And where did you run off too so suddenly after Sakura left, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto came walking back to the camp, he had let Sakura enter a few minutes before him as to not arouse suspicion from Sasuke. Apparently it didn't work..

"Just here and there, why do you want to know teme?" Naruto shot back.

"No reason, just figured you were being perverted trying to watch Sakura is all."

"Ah I'm sorry, must be getting you jealous. My interest being in her and not you." Naruto said walking past Sasuke to see Sakura staring up at him with a shocked expression strewn across her face.

'_Did he just admit he likes me?' _Sakura thought looking at him.

'_Eh… how long has she been standing there..?'_ Naruto thought staring back.

'_Did Naruto just admit following Sakura into the woods to watch her pee?' _Sasuke thought watching Naruto's back.

None of the 3 moved for a while until Naruto disappeared into the trees to take first watch.

The next morning Sasuke was in for a rude awakening involving a bucket of cool water and some fish.

Sasuke shot up angrily to find the culprit was gone, just a note stating it was his turn to make breakfast. Upon exiting the tent he saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on a log with some wood set up for a fire and three long spears to cook the fish on.

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto yelled jubilant as ever, Sakura just gave a slight nod.

"We still need to get a scroll…" Sasuke stated lamely looking towards the tower as he walked to the center of the clearing. Naruto swiped his hand over the wood and it caught fire while Sasuke was looking away, Sakura just looked at Naruto amazed.

"Nope, did it last night while you two were asleep." Naruto said getting Sasuke to look back at him.

"I thought you were watching us Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Usefulness of the Kage Bushin." Naruto said simply. "So Sasuke, since when can you shoot Katon Jutsu out of your ass?" Naruto asked looking shocked at Sasuke.

Said ninja just stumbled then halted his approach.

"Neither Sakura nor myself are Fire element users and the fire is now lit… so…"

"Baka…" Sasuke said as he grabbed the skewers from next to Naruto. "After breakfast then we will head to the tower."

"No"

Why not?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

"Who would you say is more likely to win in a fight, you or Ino?" Naruto asked causing a little bit of uncomfortable attention on her from both him and the Uchiha.

"I.. I'm not really sure…" was her reply.

"Sakura's first match is going to be against Ino so I figure we could train out here for a bit then go in when we are done?" Naruto offered.

"We need to get to the tower though dobe, just teach her your Kage Bushin and lets go." Sasuke said hastily.

"Sorry but even if I did teach her, she wouldn't be able to use it. No offence Sakura-Hime but your chakra and stamina suck, this Jutsu would take you out too easily." To that Sakura's head dropped clearly disappointed, Sasuke just smirked as if proving a point. "No, I was thinking I could teach you a resistance to the Yamanaka Clan abilities. And Sasuke I even have one for you." Naruto said getting his interest. "A beginning step in Fuuin Jutsu, known as the 'Demonic Suppression Seal'" Naruto said earning a confused look from Sasuke and a worried look from Sakura.

'_This way, even if that Snake still gets to Sasuke he will have this seal ready for it.'_ Naruto thought.

After a while of Sakura practicing breaking all of Naruto's Genjutsu and Sasuke observing them all with his Sharingan, Naruto called it quits on that. Deciding to move onto the Fuuin Jutsu.

"Those were some pretty realistic Genjutsu Naruto." Sasuke complimented now that they were his too.

"Don't, compared to Itachi those are nothing. He is a true master that not even our Jonin Genjutsu specialist can compete with, that's without his Sharingan." Naruto warned noticing Sasuke's hair standing on end. "Your elements are mostly lightning and fire, I will talk to Kakashi-Sensei about teaching you his Raiken, for you it will probably be Chidori though." Naruto laughed.

"If your done with Sakura, then just draw out the seal, I will memorize it with my Sharingan then we can go instead of wasting time here." Sasuke stated getting irritated that they were spending so much time in the woods.

Sakura could see the irate look on Naruto's face as well as on Sasuke's although he did as his team mate had asked and drew out the design, she decided it wasn't worth mentioning.

"Alright I got it, lets get going now!" Sasuke said as he bolted for the tower. Naruto and Sakura just followed.

"Naruto, what happened back with Gaara?" Sakura asked slowing her pace to match Naruto's as they jumped through the trees.

"What do you mean?"

"You were tall! Your eyes changed, you were just different!" Sakura yelled back at him angry that he would try to play dumb with her.

"I will explain later Sakura, drop it for now.." and with that they continued the trip in silence being watched only by a fearsome ninja atop a massive snake…

Author Notes!

This is a little different but it will help clarify some of the things in the story.

Yes I know that this chapter was sloppy and poor, but I had no ideas on what to do for it. I wanted to involve a moment between Gaara and Naruto so I tried.

"**Shukaku, back down! You have yet to tread this path, but you couldn't even defeat Nekomata you don't stand a chance against me!" **yes this was Kyuubi talking and Nekomata is the 2 tailed Cat, what he is talking about is in reference to the Japanese legend of the Bijuu that Masashi Kishimoto based some of his story on.

Naruto appearing taller and with purple eyes this time was more so a sign that he was using Kyuubi's chakra. Since his eyes are already naturally slits and he has a near constant cloak around him, this will be in place of his fox cloak. He will more so resemble the image of himself that his mind is from (IE his future body) I have yet to decide if there will be side effects with it or not though…

Yall know the drill,

Review = Reward!

Thank you!

XIII/TTR\TAK


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Changing Fates Part 1

The team was just jumping through the trees keeping an eye out for any threats that tried to conceal themselves. Sasuke had his Sharingan active up front to see through any Genjutsu, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto bringing up the rear.

They were about 500 yards from the tower when Naruto called out to Sasuke to stop.

"Something isn't right…" Naruto said remembering Orochimaru. _'He should be coming for Sasuke, whats going on? Hes just been watching us.' _Naruto thought, yellow eyes scanning the area around them.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked walking up to him, one glance at his eyes and she knew they were being tailed.

"Sasuke, you see him don't you?" Naruto said over his shoulder, eyes fixed on a certain spot ahead.

"Yeah, I noticed him a bit ago but figured if he was too cowardly to attack then he wasn't a threat. Thought it best just to get to the tower and move on, if he is worth fighting then we will see him there." Sasuke said as he approached his team mates.

"He is worth fighting, for me at least. You guys go on to the tower, I just want to have a word with our stalker then I will meet you there. Don't do anything without me though kay?" Naruto said with a big smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"A Kage Bushin?" his team mates questioned, deciding it best just to get to the tower as they didn't know where their friend really was.

"Don't waste our time Orochimaru, get your ass out here and lets talk." Naruto said irritably.

"Ku Ku Ku, so you found me? And you're a friend of Sasuke-Kun too, maybe he is stronger then I had hoped." A pale white (Man?) said as he came walking out of the shadows.

"Ditch the mask, I was to see your real face when I tell you this." Naruto said not even turning to look at the snake.

"My my, somebody is well informed aren't they? Are you a friend of Danzo? Or possibly a Root member?" Orochimaru said as he pulled away his false face, "either way, you know you don't stand a chance against me."

"Truth is I'm not here to fight. Other then Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara.." Naruto paused to watch for a reaction on the final Uchiha's name, there was no visible one but he could smell that the air around the snake chilled at the name. "There are few who could stand against me." At that the snake began to laugh, hearing such threatening words from a child will do that to you I guess.

Naruto balled his hand into a fist, his joints cracking as if dislocating. His upper lip rose as if a fox raising its hackles to show its teeth, a wave of heat pushed off of him as he grew to eye level with a very shocked Orochimaru.

"**You see, I am the Kyuubi incarnate." **Naruto said in a deeper more feral sounding voice. _'Damn, that takes a lot out of ya, heh.'_ Naruto thought trying not to show signs of breathing heavy. **"And don't try your five pronged seal, you wont be quick enough to land it. All I'm here for is to show you what you will be getting into by targeting my Team."** Naruto said, slowly succumbing to the heavy breathing.

Naruto stood up strait, cocked a smile, and once again disappeared, leaving Orochimaru just standing in the clearing.

'_Shit, Kyuubi, why aren't I changing back?' _Naruto thought standing in front of the Massive den in his mind.

"_**I'm not sure… maybe since this is your true self, its becoming your true form as well."**_

'_How the hell do I explain this one?' Naruto yelled angrily at the fox slamming his foot down bringing water raising in all directions._

"_**you still are an idiot, either say this is a Henge or you can Henge into your self of now." **__Kyuubi replied throwing him out of his mind at just the right time._

Naruto had been jumping through the trees to make it to the tower while he was speaking to the Kyuubi, thus he didn't have the capability to watch where he was going.

"Naruto…" a red headed Sand ninja said as he saw the blond ninja jumping from tree to tree. Effectively gaining both his siblings attention to the man since Gaara hadn't said his name in a menacing way, but more of a… friend?

Just as Temari, the blond Kunoichi from the sand, spotted the man her brother mentioned, he had come out of his trance like state.

"Ahh Crap!" he yelled as he was plunging top speed they had seen any Genin travel, less than a foot from a tree trunk. The sand ninja just winced as he made contact face first into the tree and dropped to the brush on the floor of the forest a few meters in front of them.

"Should we.. help him?" A male sand ninja dressed in black robes and a wrapped figure on his back asked the red head.

Gaara just began walking to the fallen ninja, his siblings quickly followed.

'_Damn fox, why didn't my cloak repel that?'_ Naruto thought disorientated.

'_**If it would repel that then when you reached for a Kunai too quickly for example then that would be as well, same as with the ground. You will just have to make up for being clumsy your self.' **_The fox replied, amusement clear in his voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" The blond Kunoichi asked leaning over in front of her brothers.

"Temari? Kankuro? Meaning…" Naruto said as he looked past Temari to his friend, "Hey Gaara! Are you guys done here? Did you get both the scrolls?" He asked slowly sitting up.

"We have…" Gaara replied in his monotone voice, his sand shooting out of his jug on his back. "Looks like you got a concussion…" Gaara stated simply as his sand shot out towards Naruto.

His siblings jumping back out of the way, eyes wide in shock.

"Thanks Gaara, I owe you one." Naruto said with a smile, it was clear he was nauseous. The sand just crept under him and scooped him up into the air.

"Lets get into the tower… we can drop him with his team then…" Gaara said walking away, his team just watching in surprise.

Yeah this is more of a teaser chapter, more a filler, I got this far now I have to work on a few other things so I decided to just put the chapter up and see how it goes so far!

Changing Fates will have a few parts to it, so I should have them out pretty quick. This one is going to be the shortest, and if it goes as planned the next one will be twice as long and the one after 3 times as long!

I have been getting some pretty good reviews, like one that literally said  
"Generic Chapter Review With No Real Feed Back"

I was kind of asking for that one, I never specified anything with the reviews lol.

Well as always

Review = Reward!

XIII/TTR\TAK

PS

I have been getting some reviews about how I mentioned the legend of the Bijuu, it is an actual one as well as Amaratsu, Sssano-O and Tsuki-Yomi, there are some books about all these and that's where I got most of my info from.

I will admit I made the mistake of reading some on wiki though….

Oh well it adds to the story and helps out lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Changing Fates Part 2**

Sakura stood just outside of the tower looking out into the forest, Naruto still nowhere in sight. Sasuke was pacing from one edge of her peripherals to the other, becoming more impatient as time went by.

Sakura had begun to worry when after half an hour there was still no sign of him, all thoughts disrupted when more ninja approached.

She immediately recognized Gaara leading his team to the tower, a large amount of sand in the air behind him drifting slowly toward her. Sasuke leapt in the way when the sand was closing in, the mass of sand just stopped right in front of him and began shifting. Sasuke tensed, ready to leap away at a moment's notice should anything happen. Neither of us were expecting what did.

Naruto's POV

After hitting that tree I disoriented myself. It was nice of Gaara to carry me to my team, granted I was a little worried he would clench his fist and try to crush me, but I trusted him not too.

"We are almost there blondie-kun!" a female voice rings out.

'_Temari… she's a blond too!' _I thought taking longer then I should have to match the voice with a name. Still disoriented I guess. _'Hey, Kyuubi, can you heal my concussion please?' _I ask nicely, hoping for a positive outcome.

'_**I will make sure it's gone after you see your team. What would be the point in healing this one when you get another one from the pink vixen once they find out what has been keeping you?' **_

Suddenly the sand cocoon stopped, I felt it winding around me no exactly tightening, but becoming less comfortable. Then, a feeling of zero gravity, just for a brief moment only long enough for me to register I was falling before my butt met the unforgiving earth.

"Naruto?" Sakura all but yelled my name. Stomping over to me, her fist reared back ready to slam down on my sensitive head when I heard a grunt of surprise from her.

Gaara has his sand bead between us slowly pushing her back so he couldn't hit me.

"Package delivered, mission complete…" Gaara said as he walked into the tower, pausing by the panel with the clue long enough to open their scrolls. Their Jonin instructor appeared. After a short conversation they disappeared into the tower.

"Well guess that settles what we are supposed to do then, huh?" Sakura said as she pulled out one scroll and Sasuke pulled out the other. They got ready to open them but froze when I stood up.

"What? Open the scrolls!" I said looking at them, slightly impressed that they had gotten a scroll this close to the tower. Then in clicked why they were staring, I was looking down to meet their eyes. I saw Sasuke's Sharingan spin into sight as he analyzed me trying to see past a Genjutsu. Naturally there was none.

"What happened to you?" they both asked.

"I had a bit of trouble with that guy that was tailing us . . . he... she... they did this weird jutsu that had a backwards side effect on me I guess." Naruto lied, but getting himself off the topic of attention while his team finally opened the scrolls.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled before Iruka was fully summoned, none of the smoke cleared to see yet either. Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look, to which Naruto just smiled back.

"I am the Chunin that you summoned to explain the next stage, and the meaning behind 'Earth' and 'Heaven'." Iruka explained looking over the team, until he paused on Naruto.

"Don't tell me your quizzing me again?" Naruto yelled in mock worry that Iruka was wanting him to explain it.

"Naruto? What happened to you?"

"Ano? Don't worry about it Iruka-Sensei, I just need to talk to Oji-San and everything should be fine!" Naruto said letting his over sized grin dominate his face.

"Alright let's get you in the tower then." Iruka said hitting a panel to open a hidden doorway, clearly forgetting that he was going to tell them something.

'_Hey Kyuubi, can you do a Genjutsu to cover my difference in appearance please?' _Naruto asked which promptly lead to him looking like his old self. Nobody noticing the sudden change since Naruto was following everyone else down the hallway.

Soon they arrived in a room overlooking the forest from 4 stories up. They still couldn't see over all the trees, but it gave them something to do while waiting for the rest of the teams to make it into the tower.

"This will be your room, you are prohibited from leaving the tower, and if you do so then you will forfeit your spot in the exam. Other than that, you are free to roam the tower as you please. There will be guards stationed everywhere so don't try picking off your competition before the next exam begins, in 3 days. Good luck." Iruka finished and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Genin alone.

"So what do you guys want to do for the next few days?" Naruto asked earning their attention on him.

"Your back to normal now?" questioned Sasuke, not bothering to use his Sharingan to check for Genjutsu since Naruto seemed unable to do them.

"Uh… Yeah?" Naruto replied. "Now what do you guys want to do? I'll go stir crazy in here if we just sit around brooding. Oh! Sakura-Hime, do you want to go down to the cafeteria with me and find some food to bring back up here? While we are gone Sasuke can decide what bed he wants and we can unpack when we get back!" Naruto asked not really leaving an option as he drug a stupefied Sakura away, leaving a happy Uchiha alone in the room. Alone, in the quite, away from the knucklehead and the fan girl.

As Naruto and Sakura made it into the cafeteria, they spotted a familiar mop of red hair.

"GAARA!" was the only warning before Naruto appeared inside his protective zone, without even alerting his sand.

"How do you come close to me without my sand stopping you?" Gaara asked, quickly getting used to this blond ninja's shenanigans.

"Hm? It's because you like me!" Naruto asked pulling him into a one armed hug, earning a strange expression of surprise and confusion from the mass murdering sand ninja. "Temari-Chan! Hey again!" Naruto called to the silent and awed female sand ninja behind them. "You and Sakura-Hime get along; I need to go speak to Gaara alone. We will head out to the man cave, and you two enjoy your girl time." Naruto said walking over and picking up Sakura's foot, removing her sandal and flattening his palm against her foot before just walking away like nothing happened.

Sakura bent her foot around to see what he was doing, she was picking up on some things he did having deeper meaning, and odds are he wouldn't just have a strong urge to pat her foot. Both she and Temari watched in awe as an intricate seal faded out of sight on the bottom of her foot.

Naruto and Gaara made their way back up to the room Sasuke was in, pausing slightly at Gaara's reluctance to go in.

"Hey, no worries this isn't a trap ok? All that's in there is Sasuke, and if he tries anything I will shut him down." Naruto said with his trade mark smile.

Slowly the door opened to reveal an empty room.

"Huh, no teme?" Naruto said as he walked into the room. "Guess I won't tell him about the Bijuu yet..."

"Is that how you can get through my sand?" Gaara asked after following Naruto into the room.

"Kind of, the Bijuu I have inside me is the Kyuubi No Kitsune, king of the Bijuu. When his power is active most of the other Bijuu's powers will be submissive to mine. For some reason though the Four tails, the Seven tails, and the Eight tails, if they aren't in a host, become more aggressive against me." Naruto explained. As Gaara looked on in mild interest.

"Now Gaara, there is something else I brought you up here for. I know about the invasion and I want you and your siblings not to take part in it. Orochimaru, a Sanin that defected from the Leaf killed your father and stole his face, that is who is ordering this attack now." Naruto said making Gaara tense. He knew he was asking his soon to be friend a lot. "If you want to attack during the invasion, then try to attack me now. This would truthfully determine what would happen if you attack, since I would be the one to fight you. And if you think letting Shukaku free would do anything, we both already know what Demon is more powerful."

"And if I did attack you now, what would that accomplish in the long run if I did manage to kill you? Your team mate knows where you are and who you're with. It would throw off the entire plan." Gaara said walking back to the door. "I will consider what you said."

"Spoken like a true Kazekage." Naruto said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto appeared in the cafeteria standing between Sakura and Temari, the smoke quickly dissipating.

"Hey Sakura-Hime!" Naruto called out even though she was standing right in front of him. He quickly grabbed an apple and ushered them to a table.

"Where is Gaara?" Temari asked in a defensive tone.

"Oh he is on his way. Assuming he didn't get lost at least." Naruto replied with a smirk as Gaara walked into the room.

"Temari, we are leaving. Come." Gaara said as he vanished into a whirlwind of sand. Temari excusing herself from the table and heading back to her room.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sakura asked a little concerned.

"Sakura… I think its about time I told you the whole story, all my secrets…" Naruto said standing from the table.

Hey everyone!

Sorry I know its been a while since an update! Things have just been a little hectic in life.

And I'm planning on using the been a while since I wrote anything to explain the possible quality of this chapter…

Just a heads up, the next chapter does have a good chance of being out this weekend as well, depending on my motivation…

Well as always

Review = Reward!

TTR/TAK\XIII


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**Changing Fates Part 3**

+++++  
Naruto woke early due to the sun gleaming down into his eyes. He looked down to the mop of pink in his arms, softly stroking some of the pink locks away to reveal a face. The face of his long time team mate, Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, it's time to wake up." Naruto spoke softly, not truly wanting to wake the woman in his arms, but he knew that they needed to get up now or it would just be harder later.

Slowly a pair of emerald eyes opened to meet his sapphire ones. Once she was aware it was morning and that there was light, she pulled the covers over her head and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Aw Sakura-Hime, don't be like this! You know who Baa-Chan will yell at for us being late!" Naruto mock complained.

Sakura began to stretch against him then slowly got out of the bed, looking around in one of the drawers she pulled out a clean outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom.

"Just let me take a quick shower, and have some warm coffee ready for me when I get out. Then I will be ready to go." Her angelic voice rang to him from the door way to the bathroom.

"Sure thing." He said getting up and slipping on a black T-shirt. With his complexion the black and orange from his pants seemed fine, although most had nearly nonstop tried to get him to change his outfit; he still stuck with what he had always warn.

Getting to his kitchen he remembered the stove's lighter was broken.

'_Right, she has been asking me for days to fix it… damn short attention span'_ he thought to himself as he filled the kettle with water.

A quick Katon jutsu later and the water was at its boiling point and he prepped two cups for coffee. After pouring the hot water in and letting it mix its self, he set about making breakfast.

He decided since she would more than likely take a quick shower and they needed to be going soon he would just keep it simple. Slightly toasting some break, spreading butter over it, then sprinkling some sugar and cinnamon on top of that, he popped it into the oven for a moment.

Sakura walked out just in time to see him mixing the coffee the rest of the way as he handed her a cup.

"Sorry, it's just instant for now."

"Its perfectly fine love." She said in a mock British accent as she walked to the fridge to see what she could make them for breakfast.

Naruto swiftly pulled the cinnamon toast out of the oven and put it onto a plate for her.

"Sorry but you will have to take it with you. Baa-Chan said it was important we be on time today." Naruto said as he stole a piece of toast and ran out the door.

Sakura pouted for a moment before jumping out after him.

Naruto was skipping over the roof tops jumping backwards so he could watch Sakura, appraising her new outfit. It consisted of mostly the same black spandex under a red dress, but the design on the back was no longer the Haruno clan circle, but the Uzumaki spiral. He cocked a half smile as he spun back around just in time to make a leap into the Hokage office window.

"Hey granny what's so important that we had to be here this morning?" Naruto said standing up from his landing, Sakura soon landing next to him entering the same way.

"I'm sorry… I know this isn't a good time for this…" Tsunade began, "But war is on the horizon, since Jiraiya is dead the toads are demanding you come complete the training that even he did not. They foresee a great challenge ahead of you, one that even the elder is having trouble making out." She finished seeing both of their faces fall at her statement.

"Why?" Sakura shouted at her mentor, "Why is it always Naruto that has to have the weight of the world on his shoulders?"

"Relax Sakura. I will be back from this in no time!" Naruto said with a smile and a thumb up. Naruto blinked and he was standing in a wasteland, in the distance he could see a mountain with five faces on it. He spun around to see a man in an orange mask laughing darkly.

"So nice to see you Naruto-Kun. Too bad you were too late though isn't it?"

+++  
Naruto sat up in a jolt, he was on his feet in a flash, a kunai drawn, KI (killing intent) pouring off his body in waves. Looking around he saw he was in a room, looking over he saw Sakura lying on her stomach still asleep. He quickly got himself in check.

'_Just a dream…'_ he thought as he walked over and sat down next to Sakura's bed. Looking down at the pink mop, he softly brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Hey, it's time to wake up…" Naruto said softly, Sakura began to stir. Slightly opening one eye, she looked around, closed her eye again, and pulled the blanket over her head.

'_She has the same tendencies she used to have… or will have… damn this is confusing.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Sakura-Hime, wake up, go take a shower, and I will have some coffee ready for when you get out." Naruto tried to bribe. She began to stir but stopped soon after.

'_Damn… almost.'_

"Get out or I'm getting in." Naruto said bluntly, making Sakura get out of bed with a slight blush on her face, mumbling something that sounded like 'perv' as she passed him and headed to the shower.

"You better have that coffee like you said for when I'm out." She said as she shut the door.

Soon Sakura and Naruto were standing in the arena, the days up and the second exam over. Sasuke had been appearing and disappearing during the time that they had been there.

As they stood there Sakura remembered something Naruto had said.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you say a few days ago you were going to tell me all your secrets?" Sakura asked him, getting him to look back at her.

"I did." He said simply, earning a vein to pop out of her forehead.

"And?" Sakura said getting a little louder.

"I'm guessing you're trying to ask what those secrets might be." Naruto asked getting a death glare from Sakura. "Okay… I'm from the future." Naruto dead panned before facing forward again.

"What?" Sakura said in a loud whisper making Naruto face her again.

"Think about it, I know things I shouldn't, I'm stronger then someone my age should be, I know people I have never met. Now the Hokage is about to start talking and Sasuke is about to walk in and be all full of 'Uchiha Pride' since he has been getting special training from Kaka-Sensei." Naruto said in a way of saying now was not a good time to talk. Sakura reluctantly obeyed, soon after Sasuke walked in holding his head high, looking down at everyone else, and took his spot behind Sakura.

"Welcome to the second and a half stage of the Chunin Exams!" the Hokage yelled getting a few confused looks. "I will let the proctor explain." He said as a sickly looking man jumped down from the ceiling.

"Alright!" was all he got out before breaking into a coughing fit. A moment later he recovered. "Too many of you made it this far, so we are having you guys fight to reduce the numbers. Anyone want to give up now instead?" the man asked failing to introduce himself.

"Alright… Kabuto, leave anyone else?" the man continued waiting for hands to rise. When he saw none he continued. "My name is Hayate Gekkou; I will be the ref…" he trailed off as he began another coughing fit. "the big high tech board behind me will choose two of your names at random; those two will stay down here while the rest of you go up stairs and watch." He said as he pulled out a remote control and the screen began cycling through names.

"Good luck Sasuke." Naruto said as he jumped up to the scaffolding and stood near Kakashi.

"Are you backing out Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just gave him a knowing look.

When the board stopped the names read Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi. All the other Genin made their way to the scaffolding.

"He's a chakra absorber…" Naruto said looking down on him. (Hayate explains the rules the same as in the magna. So I won't be wasting word space on that.)

Once Hayate began the match, Akado was trying to close the distance and get a hold of Sasuke. Once he got close enough Sasuke seemed to vanish only to reappear behind his opponent, his hand wrapped around the other Genin's thought and just held him there until he passed out.

With a cocky smile he jumped up to where his team was and just remained silent.

The fights continued with Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi, Shino had won.

Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi, Kankuro had surprised a lot of the Genin with his puppet mastery.

Then it was Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke just scoffed as if thinking this would be a pathetic fight. Sakura in truth did have the upper hand, but she was too distracted from what Naruto said. In result the match was a draw.

Temari defeated Tenten, and Shikamaru beat Kin.

Naruto jumped to the floor before the computer even began again, looking pointedly at Kiba.

"Would Kiba Inuzuka please come to the floor?" Hayate called. Said Genin jumped down and stood across from Naruto.

"How did you know it was going to be us fighting?" Kiba asked getting into a stance.

"If I said 'I see the future'"? Naruto asked as Hayate began the match.

"That's impossible!" Kiba yelled as he charged Naruto. Who just faded away.

"Give Akamaru his pill and do your jutsu or this will be over in an instant." Naruto said sitting on top of the statue's hands.

"How did you know about that?" Kiba yelled again while tossing the pill to his dog.

"Actually… I will just end this." Naruto said holding Akamaru in one arm, asleep.

Kiba quickly looked to where his dog had been just to see the pill he tossed over there sitting on the ground.

"Can you really see… the future?" Kiba asked slightly trembling. He couldn't even keep up with Naruto's movements.

"Yes, and I see the outcome of this fight. You lose." Naruto said coldly as his arm snapped around and hit Kiba in the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said. "Will Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata come down to the ring." Hayate called. Naruto waited until Neji began walking down the stairs before he made his way up the same stare case.

"Don't pull the fate shit Neji. She is trying her best to become a great ninja under her father's orders. Consider yourself lucky your father was the good twin." Naruto said as he passed the now stunned Hyuuga.

"Naruto that was amazing! When did you learn to move that fast?" Sakura asked surprised at his ability.

"I already told you Sakura-Hime." Naruto said cryptically giving a curt nod to Kakashi.

"If you're trying to be like me, give it up dobe." Sasuke said.

"Relax, not trying to steal your image. That's all yours. I'm better at the happy go lucky kid anyways." Naruto half laughed out.

By the time Naruto looked down to the match Gaara and Rock Lee were in their places.

"Damn, missed it…" Naruto mumbled.

Gaara beat Lee after a fairly long, fairly surprising battle. (like in the show) and Dosu beat Chouji.

After drawing lots, the tournament matchup set

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

And Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru.

"Now since many of you have shown your skills, use this month we have provided you to refine them. Since your opponents have seen what you are capable of, train hard and surprise them when the time comes to fight." The Hokage said dismissing them.

Kakashi had taken team 7 out to Ichiraku for ramen, while trying to decide what to do about Naruto and Sasuke passing.

"So Sensei, since you will be preoccupied training Sasuke with his Sharingan, I took it upon myself to find myself a teacher." Naruto said after finishing his bowl of ramen.

"Oh? And who might that be? Possibly Ebisu?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"Please, I would ask Yamato before him!" Naruto proclaimed causing Kakashi to get a surprised look on his face, then almost fall off his stool when he saw the man who wrote his beloved Icha books enter the bar.

Jiraiya walked into the bar and took a seat.

"Can I get you something sir?" old man Ichiraku asked.

"No, I'm just waiting on someone." Jiraiya replied in a cool voice.

Kakashi slowly stood up and walked over to the legendary Sanin, with just one look you could tell Kakashi was bursting with excitement.

"Yo." Was all Kakashi said in his typical dull tone, all excitement seeming to have faded from him.

"Sharingan Kakashi? It's a surprise seeing you here, how are you?" Jiraiya asked shaking his hand.

"Just taking my team out for a meal." Kakashi replied pointing to his team over his shoulder with his thumb.

"You're late Ero-Sanin!" Naruto yelled walking over to the giant man.

"you're kidding me, you're the one that called me here?" he yelled grabbing Naruto by the shoulders.

"Well yeah, you're going to train me! You have no idea how hard it was to train myself the Rasengan again and I can't summon the toads without the contract!" Naruto yelled back. "And not just me either old man, Sakura-Hime too! Until we get Tsunade here at least!" with that Naruto broke free of his grip. "Kakashi-Sensei thanks for the ramen but we gotta go now! Ja Ne" Naruto said grabbing Sakura and Jiraiya and disappearing in a flash.

Heres another chapter! WOOT!

Had to do the stupid +++ cause I noticed on my other chapter the underline thing didn't show.

Well like I said another chapter out this weekend. Hey I'm pretty set now, one more I guess might come out.

And for those who are confused about the beginning, yes he was dreaming about his time. The last day he spent with Sakura from the future.

And yes I know I kinda dropped the future secret thing for Sakura, but a dead pan way in a place she cant yell about it made sense. This just gives her time to cope and think about it while he proves it to her in little ways.

Well as always (and yes I relised I always say that…)

Review = Reward!

Thank you!

TTR/TAK\XIII


	14. Note from your loving author

HEY!

Sorry its been so long since the last update, just got busy… and well my intense lack of motivation got in the way…

BUT! I have good news..

A wrote a new chapter!

I also have bad news…

It's the chapter that comes after the next one…

So now I need to write the next one… but be optimistic please, this just means I write one chapter to post and you guys get 2 new chapters!

Or hell maybe I will post one and wait a while for the other?

Nah…

Well just a coming soon for you, so heads up.

TTR/TAK\XIII


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Powers of a Sage

Just a little authors note before you begin reading…

Umm… since I wrote this chapter, I was supposed to write one before it and after the previous meaning this was supposed to be chapter 13…

Well I had a long day and instead wrote the chapter after this…

Basically if you haven't figured out where I'm going with this yet, please start from go and try again…

Now, I know we all hate those stories that have the "one thing lead to another" (if you don't find that hysterical go youtube brian Reagan one thing lead to another) bull, but hey you love me enough to let me get away with it once right?

So basically Sakura and Naruto have been training with Jiraiya for about a week or 2.

P.S. I already know I'm going to get some hate reviews on how I spelled some stuff…

I will put you all at ease and say, "Tell me how to spell it, and I will take into consideration doing better next time…"

So yeah… I love you guys too… please no stalker mail…

"Sakura!" a voice yelled from the distance, sounding worried and strained.

"Stay back Naruto, this is part of her training. A ninja must be able to keep moving, even after getting roughed up a bit." A tall man with broad shoulders and long main like white hair said.

"A ninja must also be able to relay on team mates when help is available!" a boy about my height with blond hair and beaming blue eyes retorted. Many Kunoichi would consider him a god among men, his athletic build, tanned skin, sun kissed hair, oceanic blue eyes, and the perfect name for his personality. Her team mate Naruto could definitely be considered a maelstrom in his own right.

She could see him trembling, as if trying to resist and unseen force that he referred to his "natural instinct to protect her".

Realizing she was just laying there on the ground, she slowly and painfully made the effort to stand. She was only a Genin after all battling against a Sage.

Apparently now, Jiraiya saw how much trouble she was having just to stand.

"That's enough for now Sakura, go rest for a bit." The elder Sage said. She slowly made her way to a tree out of the way and sat against it.

"Naruto, your turn. Lets see what you've got." He said as he slid into a defensive stance.

"Hai Sensei." Was Naruto's drawled reply while he got into a peculiar stance; his right foot setting out in front of him toe pointed towards Jiraiya while his weight was on his left leg bent at the knee. His right arm held up in front of him palm open facing the old man as well while his left hand rested near his belt line, his hand open with his palm up, but relaxed.

"Never seen a stance like that, curious to see what it can do." Jiraiya stated dashing in.

As Jiraiya's fist came into Naruto's reach, he caught it and brought his leading foot up to strike the older man. But as luck would have it, the Sage was fast for his age and back peddled breaking from Naruto's grip. But as he was about to land, Naruto forced off of his left foot and let the force of his kick propeller him towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then caught the kicking leg while Naruto spun upside down in the air to unleash a strait jab to the old mans stomach, that was blocked. They would then part.

The fight kept like this for a while, Jiraiya mostly being on the defensive and Naruto the aggressor. It was amazing watching a Sage fight, but two of them was a sight very few would ever witness.

"Ne Ero-Sennin, lets take this to Mt Myobokuzen so we could stretch out a bit more." Naruto said before disappearing.

Sakura began to pout thinking she was going to be left behind while they left to train until a flash of light made itself known in front of her.

"Here you go Sakura-Hime, I got you a few spare outfits, your sleep wear, and I didn't forget Mr. Genderson." Naruto said with a smile holding up her favorite stuffed toy.

"How did you know?" Sakura yelled angrily, snatching said toy away hiding it from view.

"Future remember?" He replied while picking her up bridal style and disappearing once again in a flash of yellow.

Moments later they appeared on the top of a mountain surrounded by lush forests and vast skies.

"Wha-" Was all Sakura could get out before falling onto her butt from the breath taking view in front of her.

"Welcome to the home of the Toads and Sages" Naruto said waving his hands through the air. Suddenly a poof was heard signaling the arrival of Jiraiya.

"Now we can use Sage mode and put on a real show." Naruto said summoning a few clones.

"How are you going to gather Natural energy? I will have Ma and Pa on me, so your stuck without." Jiraiya said coolly as a called forth two aged toads.

"Jiraiya boy, who are these kids you have brought here?" the male toad asked.

"I am the child of prophecy, and this is my team mate the lovely Sakura-Hime." Naruto introduced with a bow causing Sakura to flush. 'Baka" could be heard as she turned her back.

"You think you're the child of prophecy? Your just a twerp!" the female toad retorted, Sakura turned back around to see how he would take this bit of challenge.

"No offence you Gama-Obaa, but if we judged things off of size, then the two of you wouldn't amount to much. I prefer to judge off of quality, such as your famous fly soup." Naruto countered smoothly.

"Famous?" the elder woman toads attention seemed to be drawn in by that.

"Ah, I assure you legends of the Great Jiraiya and his tutelage on Mt Myobokuzen are not the only stories crawling the globe. He had to have some form of sustenance and every powerful ninja has a fan club that wants to know everything about them. The Pervert being no acceptation." Naruto explained obviously trying to flatter the old toad, and by the looks of it very much was succeeding.

Sakura noticed as he spoke he was going out of his way to wave his hands around and walk back and forth, never stopping his motion.

"Now I will show you why it is that I am the child of prophecy." Naruto said as his eyes gained an orange pigment around them and his eyes themselves turned yellow with horizontal oval pupils.

"Th-That's Sage mode!" the elder toads yelled together.

"How? You have to be completely motionless or use a method like me and use the toad as a chandler!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

"But you didn't see? I was completely still." Naruto said smugly.

"Is that what the two clones you summoned were for?" Sakura asked stepping in to the conversation.

"That's but just a part of the brilliance. Both my clones are still intact so any natural energy they gathered would still be flowing in them, not in me yet."

"Then please explain, from their reaction it seems like you did something impressive." Sakura said causing Naruto to pout.

"And you make it seem like be being impressive is impossible… " Naruto said keeping his head down until he heard Jiraiya clear his throat. "Ne, did you notice how I kept my motions alive while talking earlier?" to this he got four nods. "Unless I was moving at the speed of light, and maybe even then, there are fractions of time that I'm not moving. The faster I'm moving the longer to takes me to capitalize on the energy, and in a fight I might have to let loose and speed up, that's where the clones come in."

"How can you not be moving if your moving at the speed of light?" Sakura asked intrigued by his theory.

"How long would it take you to punch me from where you are now?" Naruto asked Sakura who was standing right beside him. As a response she swung her fist.

"1.5 seconds." Naruto said holding Sakura's arm, effectively stopping her attack. By now Sakura shouldn't be surprised by his speed, but it was still amazing how he never seemed to move unless he wanted you to see.

"Now in a single second how many nano seconds are there? And even fractions inside of those. The only way for someone to be moving constantly is by freezing time all together. So during these fractions of seconds, you are completely still. So you can absorb the natural energy needed.

Another example is watching an academy student fight, they seem to be moving in slow motion. To them they are continuously moving, but to you, you see how often they slow down and stop. You see, I don't see things as how fast, more so how slow. That gives me the base for my capability with this."

By the time he finished his explanation, jaws were dropped.

"Eh heh, that's pretty much it." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright lets see how your version of collections matches to mine!" Jiraiya said rushing at Naruto even faster than before.

"Hime, you may want to back up a bit." Sakura did just that and when the two Sages clashed, an impact shockwave was sent out.

"Now you will see the full use of my fighting style." Naruto said as they jumped apart and he slid back into that obscure stance.

"Humph, wont do you any good now." Jiraiya said as he charged in again Rasengan in hand. He thrust said ball of energy forward as he got close enough to Naruto, who in retaliation put his right hand in the way.

"Bad move kid!" Jiraiya yelled starting to pull back, clearly reluctant to inflict a career ending injury on Naruto.

"No" was the simple statement that made Jiraiya's blood run cold. Naruto's left hand twitched creating a powerful gust of wind on Jiraiya's back like a vacuum pulling him in towards Naruto still while his right hand formed a massive Rasengan, far bigger than Naruto himself, in the blink of an eye.

Jiraiya's eyes widened before he turned into a log that turned to dust in the massive Rasengan.

"How did you do a reverse Daitoppa without any seals?" Jiraiya questioned standing off to the side near Sakura.

"Bijuu don't have hands." Naruto replied as if it were obvious.

"o…k..?"

"Meaning that proves you don't need hands thus hand seals to use Ninjitsu, its just good to use them while learning the technique. After a while your body adapts to how the chakra flows for the skill and you can do it as a second nature move, like breathing. No seals, and no calling out the skill."

"Are you secretly a genius?" Sakura asked looking on in awe.

"Maybe, does it make me more appealing?" Naruto asked winking at Sakura who blushed and turned away.

"Not a chance." She dead panned.

"Sakura-Hime… so cold…" Naruto said with his head down.

"Thanks for the idea kid." Jiraiya said turning away from Sakura while blasting through hand signs.

'_Genjutsu' _Sakura thought watching the seals she could catch.

During the time she had been training since the mission to the waves, she had learned she was extremely gifted in Genjutsu, she could even see what was cast on people around her by essentially high jacking their senses. She could also use this to make her own very difficult to break.

Just as Jiraiya finished his seals he pointed at Naruto, and Sakura had already joined into the Genjutsu to see what was going on.

"Naru-Kun?" a soft voice sounded from behind him making him freeze stiff. "What are you doing out here? Come back to bed." The voice continued as a 17 year old Sakura walked up and put an arm over his shoulder and how to his stomach as she hung on him slightly.

Naruto's eyes shot wide as he slowly began to look over his shoulder, there he was face to face with an older looking Sakura. Looking around he recognized it as the last night he had spent with Sakura in his time. His eyes got even wider while the pupils contracted to mere pencil tipped dots as he began to shake.

'_No… this cant… he couldn't have known to put me here! Why here!' _Naruto screamed in his head, terrified of what was to come, if Jiraiya had dug deep enough to pull Madera up, he would loose it.

"Jiraiya! Stop this n-now!" Naruto shouted his voice breaking at the end.

'_**Kit, just break it! Flare your Chakra high enough and this will go away!' **_Kyuubi tried helping but was being blocked by Naruto's subconscious.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm out here asking you to come to bed with me and your thinking about the pervert?" the illusion Sakura pouted.

"NO!"

"Jiraiya-Sensei, I'm not thinking this is such a good idea." Sakura said, a rush of worry and embarrassment coming over her from what she was seeing. A spitting image of herself a few years older hanging all over her team mate, in her night wear.

"Looks like I have figured out his weakness though." Jiraiya said with a smirk, but that quickly drained along with the coloring in his face with what happened next.

"Please… Stop.." Naruto said still trembling, his eye moist like he was fighting back tears but slowly loosing.

'_**Idiot! Listen to me! Just flare your Chakra and it will all go away!' **_

'_I cant… I c-cant foc-focus…' _Naruto replied to the Kyuubi, head hung low.

Aww, Naru. You can cry if you want, I'm here, I Love yo-" was all the image got out before Naruto grabbed his head screaming in pain.

"GO AWAY!" Naruto yelled as he straitened up and a massive amount of chakra exploded out of him, sending a beam of it up into the sky, effectively shattering the illusion.

Jiraiya was immediately in front of him with a piece of paper with the Kanji for Suppress scribed on it, and he slapped it onto Naruto's forehead.

After a few deep breaths from Naruto and a very confused Jiraiya as to why his seal did nothing for the mass of energy flowing from this boy, Naruto finally made eye contact with Jiraiya.

"You think any of this is the Fox's power?" Naruto asked darkly, his normal creak blue eyes now dark like deep ocean waters. "This is me, and me alone Sage." Naruto said, even from Sakura's spot a ways back she could see the sweat on Jiraiya's brow from the weight of the chakra, and the anger floating in the air, so think you could almost taste the emotions running through the blond.

But for some reason, she couldn't feel weight or even pressure at all. If anything she was beginning to feel more energized.

"Don't you EVER try using her against me again!" Naruto warned as he grabbed the front of Jiraiya's shirt and pulled him in close. What he whispered next made the Sage loose even more coloring in his face, but earned a satisfied smirk from the blond.

Suddenly the chakra floating around all pulled back into Naruto. "Another trick, absorbing used chakra, yours or someone else's." Naruto laughed dryly as he walked over to Sakura.

Sakura had so many questions running through her head that she did the most logical thing she could think of, ask them all at once.

"How… Chakra… Kyuubi… Sage… Power… No effect… What?" she stammered out.

"umm?" was Naruto's Sagely reply.

"Why did your chakra not effect me like it did Jiraiya and the toads?"

"Because Raw chakra is very much similar to your emotions. For example, normally when people use large amounts its through anger or blood lust so people around them feel it. My emotions towards you are never aggressive, so why would the raw form of my chakra?"

"What did you say to Jiraiya?" she asked.

"That if he doesn't get his act together I will use the flying thunder god to bring Tsunade here and tell her everything he has done for the past 12 years." Naruto said chuckling darkly.

"The other Sennin?" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, she will be training you in the medical field here pretty soon, you will be the one to surpass her." Naruto said meter of fact-ly.

"Why did you flip out like that about.. well me hanging on you?" Sakura asked slightly offended.

"That wasn't you…" Naruto growled out. "I don't like it when people play with my emotions like that. Not after what happened."

"What do you mean? Were… were we together.. in the future?" Sakura asked blushing a little more.

Naruto paused to think about this, really taking time to consider how he should answer.

'_He really is more mature… its sad.. almost that I don't get to see how he becomes this…' _Sakura though to herself.

"The future is something we ourselves mold. Nothing is written in stone, it is changing all the time. My being here is proof of that."

'_Damn Naruto making this harder than it has to be!' _Sakura's inner voice screamed.

"Were you and the Sakura from your time together..?" Sakura asked. Once the question was out it was silent for a few minutes between the two teammates, Naruto looking like he was thinking this over deeply.

"its not that hard Naruto it's a yes or no question!" Sakura exclaimed loosing her patience.

Slowly Naruto looked over and made eye contact, the coloring of his eyes colder than any ice she had seen, his face like stone with no sign of his patented mega watt smile. Then came the answer that froze her to the bone.

"Yes…" he said not looking away, maintaining eye contact. "Than Madra killed you all."

Well hell, there is my attempt at a cliff hanger…

Eh heh remember that game a few chapters back of try to guess where I am?

Yeah… didn't think any of you would actually play it…

Started getting message of people finding my "Name" written places and carved places…

Just to let you know… not even close.

Its cool knowing TAK is spreading though… made an insomniac's dream come true… as ironic as that sounds.

Alright now, you all know the routine, I already have the next chapter written but I wont post it until I get 5 reviews… so review.

Review=Reward.

TTR/TAK\XIII

And personal messages are cool to for conversation… you want to talk about my story, do it in a review then message me…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Lessons Learned

Sakura sat there frozen to the spot, _'Killed us all?' _was the only thing processing through her mind.

"Madera, as in Madera Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked as he finally got over the devastation of Naruto's threat.

"Ah, he is the true leader of Akatsuki." Naruto said, his eyes darkening.

"That's not possible! I have devoted years of research to Akatsuki and never once has Madera's name came up!" Jiraiya protested, "The leader of Akatsuki is definitely not and Uchiha."

" The man you have been gathering in tale on is named Pein, he is the stand in and the cover. A pseudo leader. . . And no Madera doesn't kill you, Pein does." Naruto explains looking at Jiraiya.

"How could some second in command kill me?" Jiraiya asked perplexed.

"You forget, he is second in command of an organization where Itatchi Uchiha is a mere grunt, that and clearly you thought he was the leader anyways." Naruto explained, clearly wanting to drop the topic. "Oh, he also surprises you, you had never fought the Rin'Negan before, and definitely weren't expecting to fight Nagato and Yahiko." Naruto said adopting a thinking pose, knowing he needed to warn the old Sage.

"WHAT?" Jiraiya yelled startling the toads still attached to his shoulders.

"Sage of Six Paths was called so for a reason. The Rin'Negan gives the user to control Six bodies apart from his own, each taking after a Realm and thus giving it a separate power. So its like fighting six people at once all unique unlike a puppet, more like an ANBU team. Also anything one of the six see, they all see, so no blind spots unless you completely separate them." Naruto explained to his Sensei, seeming like he was trying to impersonate Iruka.

"You speak as if you had fought with him…" Sakura mumbled finally breaking out of her stupor, feeling bad that her blond knuckle head had to live through all that. This was even bigger than the Uchiha massacre.

'_Oh Naruto… you finally had gotten the respect you were always searching for only to have it ripped away…' _Sakura thought to herself.

"I was the one to defeat him." Naruto replied sitting down next to Sakura, a concerned expression written on his face.

"He killed me and you killed him?" Jiraiya asked standing across from the two teens.

'_Its strange talking about my death like its already happened. Even more so talking to the 13 year old who avenged me.'_ Jiraiya thought as he took a knee sensing this was going to be a bit of a story.

"More like he committed suicide." He replied earning a raised eye brow from all four listeners urging him to continue. "When they arrived in Konoha, God Realm, used a skill called Shinira Tensei or Devine Push. This attack obliterated Konoha, leveling the village except for the monument. The different Realms walked through the wreckage trying to find me… They killed so many in their search, including Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto paused at the gasp emitted from Sakura.

"Relax I'm getting there." He explained as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Naturally she noticed, but ignored it in favor of the story letting him attempt to comfort her.

He drew a breath to continue, "Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, confronted Pein but was over powered. Before they could kill her, I reverse summoned to the "Village Gate". Confused thinking the old lady Gama summoned us to the wrong place until we saw the Hokage Monument and knew that something had happened." Naruto paused, be it for dramatic effect or to make sure his memory was good they couldn't tell. The had that was on Sakura's shoulder had moved to her back, absently making small circles.

"One of the Realms flew in to kill Tsunade, but with my newly acquired Sage speed and strength I killed him right in time. That's when my battle with Pein began, and a discovery I came across. One of the Realms could revive the others, after I killed that one that battle got a little easier until I noticed something else. All the Chakra used to control the six would only focus on the remaining ones, essentially, more I killed the stronger the remaining got." Naruto paused again while shifting to a more comfortable seated position, effectively making him just a little closer to Sakura.

"Soon it was down to a Realm that absorbed Chakra, who had me pinned and I couldn't move." Naruto explained pausing again and looking expectantly at Jiraiya whose face began to light up.

"You let it gather natural chakra from you and turned it into a toad!" Jiraiya exclaimed, a little too excited about the turn of events.

"Oh Great Jiraiya-Sama, how he seems like a child at a slumber party listening to a story." Sakura coolly remarked causing Jiraiya to quickly sit back down a little flustered rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I gave him my natural energy, and yes if you cant control it, it changes you into a statue of a frog. But after I did that I was out of Sage mode and quickly over powered by God Realm. Next thing I knew I was on my stomach, my hands run through with a metal rod and pinned to the ground. A matching metal rod for all my joints to make sure I wasn't going anywhere."

Sakura winced at this explanation but he continued none the less.

"Then, Hinata came to my rescue." Naruto said, looking down in remorse, his hand stopping its ministrations on her back. A flare of Jealousy making its self known to Sakura.

'_She went to save him? what was I doing? And why did he stop?' _she wondered to herself as the area his hand had been covering began to grow cold from his lack of heat and friction.

"While trying to get the rods out of me she confessed that she loved me" another flare of jealousy for Sakura, "she was killed. . . and I. . . gave myself to Kyuubi." This earned him another harsh gasp.

"As the fight between God Realm and Kyuubi, I met my father for the first time." Naruto said with a smile.

"But Naruto, if your father is who you say he is, he would be in the belly of the Shinigami after the seal." Sakura said, clearly confused yet with a bit of regret at the same time.

"Nah, if there was anyone ever able to beat death, it would definitely be Minato." Jiraiya said full of pride.

"His Hiraishin or Flying Thunder God. When he sealed Kyuubi he used his chakra to do so, now he can pull himself away from the reaper and to my subconscious. He s still here from time to time. I also met my mother, but that was a different encounter." Naruto said with a happy yet sad smile gracing his features. His expression suddenly lit up as if he remembered something he was really happy about.

"Sakura-Hime! I just remembered! I met my mom! You wouldn't believe how similar you two are!" Naruto began ranting getting side tracked.

"While I definitely see a resemblance between Sakura and Kushina, weren't you telling us a different story right now?" Jiraiya asked effectively silencing Naruto who sat there grinning.

"Right well, dad stopped me from completely freeing the Kyuubi, and he fixed the seal. After that I beat God Realm with my stunning intellect…" as this Sakura scoffed.. "and sheer luck… and used the sensor ability of the Sage to track down the real body, Nagato." Jiraiya's eyes widened at this.

"Nagato wanted to know my reason for wanting peace and how I was to attain that. Fortunately, I had read, memorized, and even made a sequel to Jiraiya's greatest book." Naruto explained.

"Make out Paradise?" Jiraiya asked, while the Pinkette just popped her knuckles ready to beat her blond team mate for reading something like that.

"Not even close! 'The Legend Of The Gutsy Ninja'" Naruto explained then paused. "the Make Out series was Sakura's favorite book though, but she preferred to read it alone rather than broadcast it like Kakashi-Sensei." This statement earned the girls face to turn a darker color then her hair.

"But-I-I" Sakura stammered out trying to find a way to justify her future actions. "Liar…" was her great response.

"Relax Sakura-Hime, you're an adult at the time… well 16 when you discover his books, from what you tell me at least." He said thinking, "Maybe you already have started reading them?"

"NO!" Sakura Exclaimed drawing back her fist to swing at the teasing blond.

"Well back to the story before I get hurt…" Naruto said stretching, for a moment he looked like he was about to put his arm over Sakura's shoulders but decided against it and settled for leaning back a bit. "After I recited the line that gave you the inspiration for the book and 'You should just give up on trying to make me give up' Nagato decided to put his faith and dream in me. He gave his life to return the souls of everyone he killed in Konoha, so Kakashi-Sensei and so many others were alive again." Naruto said looking down solemnly, "But you weren't…"

"Konan also put her faith in me, then disappeared. Rumor has it she died trying to kill Madera and became the second person to wound him since my father."

"You know, by telling me this you may have just jeopardized the future?" Jiraiya asked wearily standing.

"Good. Obviously a future where Madera takes control and kills us all isn't one we want. Lets change it all, starting with ourselves and working our way out." Naruto said standing.

"I never got to complete my training with the Sages, nor did I get to advance it after I gained my Jinkurichi Sage Cloak."

"Jinkurichi.. Sage?" Jiraiya asked, clearly it was not something he had heard of before.

"Yeah, the Jinkurichi to the Kyuubi gets a Cloak when they fight using its power, you must have seen with my mom." Naruto said doing a few warm up stretches.

"More like a fox shroud with Kushina, she could only control up to three tails, the fourth made her loose her mind." Jiraiya said as the elder toads jumped off of his shoulders.

"Oh right… I was the first one to take complete control since the original sage of six paths. Maybe I will show you sometime." Naruto said standing up and helping Sakura to her feet, "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked once she was up.

"A lot better actually." Sakura replied looking around curiously for a moment, seeing as just before the story she was completely exhausted. "Does this place have mystical healing properties to it or something?" She asked turning back to both the Sages that had studied here.

"No, this is just like any other place… well other then the inhabitants being toads…" Jiraiya said.

"I am really familiar with your Chakra." Naruto said out of the blue as if that explained her confusion.

"Ok? And?" Sakura prompted.

"Then you didn't notice? You thought I was coming onto you and you were just letting me make a move?" Naruto said looking at her with an eye brow raised, "I will remember that for future reference." Naruto said laughing.

"What? No? What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded turning red once again.

'_Going to break Hinata's record at this rate…' _Sakura thought solemnly.

"I was rubbing your back and sitting _REALLY _close to you?" Naruto said.

"I thought… I don't even know…" Sakura replied as she deflated.

"I was converting my Chakra to kind of a cross between natural energy and healing chakra. Since it was originally my chakra becoming natural energy there's no risk with it, and the healing chakra helps your body absorb it better. I wasn't just making a move on you, I was replenishing your reserves. I cant heal or anything, but I am basically a battery." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura smiled in return having not even noticed he had been doing that.

"Well thank you, Naruto."

"So you weren't _JUST_ making a move, eh gaki?" Jiraiya said knowingly with a smirk.

"What?" Sakura growled out, making the connection Jiraiya was hinting.

"W-Wait Sakura-Hime, I was only joking!" Naruto said causing Sakura to calm down a little, "Well.. not really but that's beside the point." Naruto finalized before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"Baka Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura yelled glancing around trying to spot where he ran to.

"No! you will hurt me!" Naruto's voice came from behind Jiraiya, who then stepped to the side as a pebble hit the blond between the eyes.

"Sakura-Hime… so mean." Naruto said from behind her as the one in front of her turned to smoke.

"I'll show you mean! Pervert!" Sakura yelled swinging back at the blond.

"That would be interesting, working on your speed so your fast like me." Naruto said out loud with his hand on his chin and his other hand bracing his elbow in a thinking pose, while dodging around Sakura's strikes. "But I always have to get you angry to fight me seriously… I could have fun making you mad…" Naruto continued his thoughts, his eyes scanning over Sakura's body which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "no you would just kill me in my sleep…"

This kept up for nearly the next two hours, Sakura wearing herself down trying to hit Naruto, while he deftly dodged each strike while fanning the flames with some comment or another.

Finally with one last swing from Sakura, Naruto just stopped and let Sakura's fist connect full power with his face.

For a moment Sakura felt bad for how hard she hit him. Only for a moment though, until suddenly 'Naruto' puffed into some smoke.

"Sakura, never assume anything with a ninja." Naruto said smugly as he held a kunai to her neck from behind.

"How long was I fighting that Kage Bushin?" Sakura asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye still in the same stance she was in when he put the kunai to her neck.

"Well, the whole time of course!" Naruto said with a smile as he removed the Kunai and placed it back into his pouch.

"Alright kiddies, come on inside! Its getting late and I still have to make dinner!" one of the old toads yelled causing Jiraiya to cringe.

"Ne Naruto, she isn't really going to make food with bugs is she?" Sakura asked a little worried as they walked up to Jiraiya.

"Sakura-Hime, they're toads… they eat bugs, its natural so don't worry about it." Naruto said as they now made their way to the toads hut.

"Its kind of hard not worrying about being forced to eat bugs…" Sakura dead panned.

"Tch, even I wouldn't kiss you if you were eating their cooking Sakura. Like I said don't worry about it, have faith in me and you will not be disappointed." Naruto said as he continued walking slightly in front of Sakura, who was crimson from what he just said.

"Dinner!" the old toad croaked out hitting a pan with a ladle to carry out the noise. Slowly the ninja gathered around the table each taking their respective seats.

"So, prophecy child, are you two together or something?" the old toad lady questioned wagging her pinkie around. Sakura just froze waiting to hear Naruto's answer.

"Well if I say yes, then I get Sakura mad and I get hurt. If I say no I get all sad. How to answer…" Naruto said out loud, looking up to the ceiling of the hut. "I know!" he declared while standing up, "I'm going to go train…" he said kind of in a sulky way. As he turned to walk out he lightly kicked Sakura's chair.

Staring at his back for a moment while he walked away, it finally clicked he wanted her to follow.

"umm I think I will go make sure he doesn't over do it!" Sakura said quickly excusing herself from the table and rushing out the door after Naruto.

'_They just left me… they just fucking left me!' _Jiraiya thought angrily to himself as the toads sat some fly broth down in front of him.

Sakura walked beside Naruto through one of the many forests of Myobokuzen, weaving through trees bigger than any she had ever seen.

Sakura paused when she felt something on her hand, looking down she saw Naruto's hand wrapped around hers, his tanned skin flush against her cream colored skin. Following the hand to an arm wrapped in that ridiculous yet fitting orange jacket, to his face. He was smiling at her waiting for a reaction as he held her hand. For the first time with Naruto, she was confused on how she was supposed to react.

'_If I get angry and smack his hand away like I normally would, would he even mind? Do I even want to do that?' _Sakura's musings came to an end with Naruto's voice beginning.

"See? I told you to have faith in me." Naruto said softly as he looked into her eyes for a moment, those deep jade pools that he fell in love with. "Just a little further." Naruto said as he abruptly turned and began leading her away, down a hill towards a pond surrounded by massive statues of toads.

'_Wow… the toads even worship themselves. Guess all intelligent life is the same.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto stopped and let go of Sakura's hand near a tree, walking over he pulled out a back pack and brought it back to Sakura.

"Alright Sakura-Hime, where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked showing he would follow her. Looking around she decided to sit at the edge of the pond, she began walking there until her hand got the same tingling sensation of Naruto's grip in hers again.

She paused and looked down at her hand, slowly looking back up to meet his gaze.

'_De ja vu? Is she going to do that every time I grab her hand?'_ Naruto wondered to himself with an odd smile.

"That pond is a little dangerous, why don't we sit over there?" Naruto suggested gesturing to a patch of grass illuminated by one of the suns rays breaking through the canopy of the trees.

"Naruto, I'm a ninja. I can handle a little water. So long as one of these toad worshiping frogs pop out, I'm fine."

"Toad worshiping?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, but seriously, who would erect a statue of themselves in a clearing away from civilization?" Sakura questioned looking at one of the statues about her height. When no response came from the blond she turned to see him fighting laughter.

"heh Sakura-Hime said erect." Naruto stated chuckling a little.

"Grow up baka" she growled out as she began walking towards the pond. Sitting on the edge she was about to dip her hand into the water until once again Naruto's grip was in hers. The tingling sensation traveling further up her arm each time he had taken her hand.

"Sakura, those aren't statues for worshiping. That's what happens when you take in natural energy and cant control it. Essentially this is a grave yard." Naruto said pulling her hand away from the water.

"That's… a little creepy. Naruto why did you want to eat here?" Sakura asked slightly puzzled.

"Well, this is where I did my training to become a Sage. This 'water' you were about to put your hand it is toad oil." As he said that she shuttered thinking about what it could be made from.

"A single drop turned a lot of these people to the statue. You almost put your whole hand in." he said pulling her away from the bank of the pond.

"Ho-How much did you use when you were learning?" she stuttered realizing what she could have just done.

"Well for a bit I couldn't handle more than a drop or so. Then Fugasaku, the old toad man, told me that Jiraiya, Kakashi, and even the elder thought I was the child of prophecy and the only one capable of surpassing the Yondaime." Naruto paused looking to the sky, more so the tree canopy, as he relived the memory.

"What did you do then?" Sakura prompted.

"Come on Sakura, you should know me better than that by now!" he said judging against her with his shoulder as they sat, playfully knocking her back a bit. "I just dove into the pond of course!"

Well here is the next chapter as promised.

Got a review that suggested I add more detail to my story, and naturally my first thought, 'hes probably right…' well or something like that.

After skim reading almost a whole paragraph from the previous chapter, I realized that this fan is indeed right.

And yes referring to them as "this fan" since I don't know gender based off of an alias. Or maybe I do and don't want to discriminate who knows…

I thought of something else I can do though, if you guys have questions about my story, leave it in a review, then leave if I can reference your user name or not. Then I will have little conversations at the beginning, or end of the chapter.

I will list your name to answer you in a directly indirect way or maybe incorporate the question into the story. Heh that would be a fun creative challenge…

Ah and if you guys haven't figured out by now, I do have something of a motivational problem that I used to treat with large amounts of sugar and caffeine found in litters of Mountain Dew and pots of coffee. But due to a recent turn of events I am not allowed to have much caffeine anymore and I have to keep my sugar intake a fair bit lower.

So, along with a motivational lacking, I have also gotten a new sense of humor that may be portrayed onto Naruto in my story. So, said story, may go through a bit of an alteration with bigger words being used and more insanely thought out scenarios.

The only insane plan is the one that fails.

Something I learned while watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

Who knows, but now that we have the variable out of the way, lets restate the constant.

Review=Reward.

So review, help motivate me for new chapters, and they will come out.

I think I said this before, I already have the very end planned out so all I have to do is build it to get there.

And a secret, I may have a sequel as well… yay right?

Spoiler for the next chapter! (I already have half of it written, but this will take longer cause I am going to make my writing gooderer! And yes I know that's not a word and its funny because I'm not writing this story either, I'm typing it.)

Naruto embarrasses Sakura

Sakura decks Kakashi

They find out Naruto has a scar on the right side of his chest that wont heal.

Sasuke learns he is the cause!

How will Sasuke react to meeting the Kyuubi?

How will Sasuke react to learning he tried to Kill Naruto?  
What mess is Sakura getting into?

And why isn't Jiraiya mentioned in this preview at all?

Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho! Miss that show…

Whatever…. REVIEW!

TTR/TAK\XIII


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bet and Deceit

Every morning was essentially the same, Sakura would wake up after hearing Naruto and Jiraiya talking about some new Ninjutsu regarding elemental chakra and the Rasengan, well new at least for Jiraiya. After waking up she would have a cup of coffee, then they would set about their day training.

They, being Naruto, who decided to stay on Mount Myobokuzen for the training. When Sakura asked why, Naruto's answer was pretty simple.

"Because if the village felt my chakra, they would wonder right? If they found out it was coming from me it would be even worse! A Genin creating that much raw Chakra? And I was going to show you something that we cant have around the village just yet."

That had been almost a week ago, and time for the exams to resume was coming close.

During this time, Naruto had been getting faster, stronger, and just all around more talented; but when she asked him how he was improving so quickly…

"Ne, I'm not improving. Just trying to get back to how I was, before the whole time loop thingy…"

It was frustrating that the boy she was training with was already nearly in the same league as the Sage training them, and still improving at a phenomenal rate, but she had to actually _learn_ instead of starting off with a handy cap.

Looking across the field she could see literally hundreds of copies of Naruto all doing something different. Some were walking up and down trees and doing other chakra control exercises, some were watching as Naruto fought with his clones, and some were even _reading_.

At the moment she was supposed to be learning some new Genjutsu from Jiraiya, he was calling it the toads song or something? She didn't care, she wanted to be able to hold own in a fight against her comrade.

"Jiraiya!" she said colder then she had meant to, but earned his undivided attention regardless. "Teach me to use chakra enhanced strength like Tsunade!" she demanded. As she finished speaking a torrent of air and Chakra smoke blew by her, turning around she saw a single Naruto standing in her face, noses almost touching.

"Really? Your going to learn the super human strength already?" Naruto asked, his hot breath caressing her face, the smell of heated cinnamon and sweat radiating off of him. Sakura just stood there wide eyed, confused on how to react yet again.

"Gaki, you know this thing called personal space?" Jiraiya said causing Naruto to promptly take a step back.

"I could go find Tsunade and bring her here if you want?" Naruto offered as Jiraiya began to pale. "I bet she would be impressed how hard Sensei has been working with us, not even running away for his perverted activities!" Naruto announced as if sounding proud.

This made Sakura remember why it was Jiraiya didn't have his note book out anymore, just on the second day of being here he had 'observed' Sakura trip and land on top of Naruto causing both teens to turn a bright red. And naturally Jiraiya had nothing to do with the 3 inch piece of earth sticking up that she tripped over, or the gust of wind that helped her fall further onto Naruto.

Shortly after Naruto had stole his notebook disappearing with it using his Hariashin, only to return about ten minutes later saying something about Kakashi definitely owing us one.

"Naruto, how do you use the Hariashin without any seals like Yondaime-Sama did?" Sakura asked in reply to Naruto's offer.

"Hm? I just visualize the place I will appear and then I'm there. Ask dad, he is the one that taught me. He just didn't use it because it took up so much chakra, but I can since I am such a juggernaut." Naruto said smiling.

"Um Naruto, how do you expect us to ask Minato?" Jiraiya asked the bouncing blond boy.

"Well, you… right…" Naruto said settling down and flushing a little while rubbing the back of his head. "Ah well it was just the Hariashin level 3, it works and that's all I know." He said chuckling nervously.

"Ba-" I began to say until I was greeted by the familiar yellow light, "ka…"

Jiraiya and I just stared at each other for a moment, just listening to the sounds of the forests surrounding us.

"So… the toad song Genjutsu is fairly useful…" Jiraiya began, obviously not doing too well in quiet situations.

Naruto appeared in an ally in Tenzuna town, a small town near the boarder of Hi No Kuni well known for its onsen. Naruto remembered passing through here a few times during his travels with Jiraiya, the first time around.

'_Why did I appear here? I was picturing Obaa-Sama not this place.' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked out of the ally. He paused as a pig wearing a vest ran by him being chased by a young woman with long black hair in a kimono.

"Ne? Shizune-Nii-Chan?" Naruto questioned just loud enough for her to hear him as she continued by. She spared him a quick glance but didn't have time to stop while Ton Ton was on the escape. Quickly flashing in front of the pig and picking it up, he waited for Shizune to catch up.

"Sorry, do I know you?" she asked looking him over, trying to find anything she might recognize.

"Hmm kinda, you could say. Don't worry about it. Where is Tsunade-Sama, I need to speak to her immediately. Its regarding a tragedy with Lord Jiraiya…" Naruto said solemnly, laughing at his deceit on the inside.

"Jiraiya-Sama? Oh no what happened?" Shizune asked clearly worried.

"It's a long story, I would prefer to only have to tell it once if you wouldn't mind too terribly…" Naruto explained still looking down cast.

"No no not at all I understand. Please follow me." Shizune said as she lead him through the streets to a hotel.

"I am almost surprised that she is at a hotel and not a casino or pub." Naruto said while they made their way through the lobby towards the stairs.

"Sadly she was banned from the casino this morning due to her huge debt with them." Shizune replied irritably, "Today has just been a horrible day."

Soon they were on the 7th floor of this hotel and standing before a door while Shizune shuffled around for her keys. Growing impatient Naruto just opened the door, unlocking it with a spike of Chakra.

"How old are you? That's an ANBU technique!" Shizune said accusingly but impressed at his skill at such a young age.

"Older than you would expect, now then ladies first." Naruto said with his arm held out towards the room ushering her in.

As they entered he saw a familiar green jacket and twin pigtailed blond hair, before Shizune could say anything to grab her attention Naruto was already at it.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan! Its been so long!" Naruto said jumping across the room landing sitting on her lap.

Needless to say Tsunade was in shock, not only did this punk have the gull to address her as an old lady, but to sit on her lap and talk to her as if she really was his grandma.

"Tsunade-Sama! He says something terrible has happened to Jiraiya-Sama!" Shizune said ignoring the way the blond kid addressed her.

"Oh? And just who the hell are you punk? His apprentice?" Tsunade said picking him up by the scarf of his jacket while standing up.

"Well, yeah. Come on Baa-San you don't remember me?" Naruto asked using his big blue eyes to try to soften her up a little.

"Why the hell would I remember you? I've never met you before kid!"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namakazie had a son with blond hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. The day he was born Konoha lost its Yondaime Hokage and its former Kyuubi Jinkurichi, he became the new Jinkurichi. Do you remember this boy's name?" he asked disappearing in a golden flash and reappearing between Shizune and Tsunade.

Both to women just stared at him in awe, unsure if they should believe his claim. His performance of the Hariashin made it difficult to deny though.

"I need you both to come with me, I am training with Ero-Sennin on mount Myobokuzen along with my friend Sakura Haruno. She is a very promising Kunoichi with damn near perfect Chakra control. I need you to take her on as an apprentice, and train her not only in Medical Ninjutsu but your insane strength as well." Naruto said, having a good idea what was going to happen next.

"Why the hell should I just go with you? Even if you are who you say you are, I have no interest in seeing my old team mate again or taking on a new apprentice."

"Then a bet, if I win you follow, if you win I will leave you alone AND tell you something about Orochimaru that you will find extremely beneficial." Naruto said taking a seat on the bed, looking up at the blond challengingly. "Nothing you name will be something I cant do, you should just give up now and save the humiliation, even you cant deny your luck."

Clearly angered by this, she fell for his trap.

"Fine, I will even through in my necklace if you win!" she said with a smirk.

'_Too easy.'_ Naruto thought while she pondered something for him to do.

"How old are you kid?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm good question… 12 I guess?" Naruto said after thinking about it for a moment. "Or maybe 13? I cant remember."

Shizune sweat dropped at this while Tsunade laughed, _'Definitely Kushina's boy' _she thought.

"Alright, if you can perform the Rasengan in one week then you win." She said smiling confident in her challenge. Her smile widened even more when Naruto's eye widened.

"Your sure you want this to be the challenge?" Naruto asked a little shakily, Tsunade's smile now almost as big as Naruto's normal one.

"If your that scared, just give up now and save _yourself_ the humiliation." She said proud of herself tossing his own words back at him. all the while Shizune standing by the door.

"As you wish Baa-Chan." Naruto said as chakra took a physical shape around him in 5 pillars, a Rasengan on each one. (Like the newer manga chapter where he used the Jinkurichi cloak to take out a bunch of white Zetsu)

Words couldn't describe the shock Tsunade felt while looking at this un-natural phenomenon.

"Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you. Not only have I mastered the Rasengan, but I have completed it by adding Nature manipulation to it. Isn't it amazing what you can do after over a decade of hard work?" Naruto asked letting the energy dissipate and holding out his hand for the necklace.

"You cheated!" Tsunade yelled smacking Naruto's hand away.

"Actually no, I am a ninja. Deceit is a natural talent one of our line of work must learn." Naruto stated as he stretched out. "Now this might be tiring getting all three of us plus ton ton back to Mount Myobokuzen." Naruto thought out loud.

"Wait! Who says we are going to that accursed mountain? Besides we are not signing the toad contract just so you can summon us there!"

"Relax Baa-Chan, I will Hariashin us there. And I won the bet remember? Besides wouldn't it be a nice change to see your team mate serious and in no way being a pervert?" Naruto asked with a sly smile, his eyes darting from Tsunade to Shizune then to Ton Ton.

"Its not possible." Tsunade said waving her hand in front of her face as if trying to wipe away a bad smell.

"Well… It is when the only people around are 2 children and a bunch of toads. And I left Sakura-Hime back there alone with him, if you think that he would stoop that low then we best get back there, now." Naruto explained spiking his chakra a bit.

Tsunade raising to the challenge flared hers to drown out the spike Naruto released, causing said time traveler to raise an eye brow in amusement.

"You forget Baa-Chan, I have the Bijuu Kyuubi sealed inside me. Sennin or not, I have far more chakra at my disposal than you do." Naruto said dismissively walking behind Shizune and Ton Ton, a flash and both were gone with Naruto just standing there. "Now I need you to come with me to mount Myobokuzen, no more time for negotiation. I won the bet now you must stick with it. It is essential that Sakura learn her Medical Ninjutsu as soon as possible along with how to be a combat medic such as your self."

"Why would I just give in to your demands?" Tsunade yelled.

"Think about it this way, I am too fast for you to catch, I am also the only way your apprentice and pig have back from where ever I may have taken them." Naruto said coolly as his eyes seemed to shine a frosty blue, causing Tsunade to deflate a little from her anger realizing she was stuck. "I have seen the future, I can NOT allow that to take place. Now you can either be one of my greatest friends during my… _Crusade, _or you can make this difficult for both of us. Either way you WILL help us."

Well here is a new chapter, finally.

Yeah I know its been a while but hey good news, in about 10 minutes there should be another chapter up. Then we will see how soon the next chapter will be up.

I don't plan on taking nearly as long as in this one…

As always remember

Review = Reward

More reviews more chapters.

Thanks.

TTR/TAK\XIII


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The pain of a bet, Naruto's long life?

Learning the Toads Song Genjutsu was proving rather difficult for Sakura, it involved immobilizing the enemies mind effectively immobilizing their body. The caster uses this on a basic field instead of a controlled object such as a person, so the difference allows the caster to trap multiple enemies at once. The caster, however, is immobilized as well making this a support only Jutsu.

Jiraiya, however, would have the elder toads attach to his shoulders and perform this illusion as support, and since they were having to stay still for the illusion anyways, gather natural energy for his Sage mode.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, this is harder than what you explained…" Sakura complained sweating, still failing to cast the illusion on said sage.

"Actually you have been able to do the Genjutsu for about an hour now, we have just been working on your reserves." Jiraiya stated calmly watching Sakura tense up. "While in Sage mode, Genjutsu rarely can touch us, you would have to be at either master level or have an extremely powerful illusion." He explained further as if reading her mind.

Raising a shaking fist Sakura was about to teach the old man to fool her when a flash of yellow caught their attention.

"Lord Jiraiya?" a woman with short black hair, a navy blue kimono, and holding a small pig wearing a red vest said.

"Shizune? What are you doing here? Where is the Gaki?" Jiraiya questioned.

"You mean Naruto? I don't know, him and Tsunade had a bet to train someone named Sakura", at this she noticed a girl with pink hair slightly perk up, "but she still refused to even after she lost the bet." The pink haired girl visibly deflated after that. "I'm worried Lord Jiraiya, things were starting to get heated there, I think that is why he removed me from there." Shizune explained gripping Ton Ton tighter.

"Worried about Tsunade or about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eye brow.

"Why would I be worried about Lady Tsunade? That kid could be in real trouble if he continues pushing her like he was!" she exploded at him, eyes pleading for him to do something.

"Shizune, did my team mate ever tell you about our battle that earned us the title of the Sennin?" Jiraiya asked moving over to a downed tree to sit down.

"No. She never liked talking much about that time when you know who was on your team." She responded still looking desperately.

"I see, then I will-" was all he got out before another flash was seen. There stood a taller Naruto and a fuming Tsunade.

"alright a deal is a deal, if I can get back up after a straight punch of yours you train Sakura." Naruto said, his hair a little longer, bangs framing his face similar to the Yondaime Hokage, he also stood in black ninja pants and a black form fitting ninja shirt, his kunai pouch also black, his eyes however were not the typical blue, but once again yellow signifying sage mode.

"Deal!" Tsunade yelled as she pulled back drawing her left leg from the ground, then swung forward giving the blow extra power by slamming her foot back down. Her fist connected right to his face with a sickening crack.

As they watched Tsunade draw back Shizune gasped, and Sakura quivered. They both knew of Tsunade's legendary power, able to level a mountain with a single punch. Jiraiya however didn't look so worried.

"Bad move…" Jiraiya said as he got up and began to walk towards where Tsunade was winding up.

The blow connected and the crunch was heard, movement all seemed to stop for a moment. Then Naruto launched like a rocket into the aged forest. Tsunade however didn't move at all, blood spilling down her fist.

Jiraiya walked up to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"Relax Hime, its your blood. Just heal your hand and it will be gone." Jiraiya said noticing how she still wasn't moving, he slightly turned to Shizune, "Get over here now! Her Homophobia, just heal her before she has a panic attack!" Jiraiya yelled, causing the two girls to come running.

"But what about Naruto? Shouldn't we take care of him?" Sakura asked looking into the forest.

"He is fine." Jiraiya said when they got closer, seeing Tsunade's fist nearly collapsed on its self, bone sticking out at strange angles. "She assumed it would have been just like a normal person so she didn't coat her fist properly. The force would have done the same had she punched a rock, if she would have just been safe instead of reckless, she would have been fine." Jiraiya explained as Shizune's medical chakra surrounded Tsunade's hand. Sakura watched amazed as her fist seemed to heal its self.

"That was stupid old lady, your lucky you didn't do more damage to yourself. Figured your DECADES of experience would have taught you to always expect the unexpected." A voice rang through the forest, slightly deeper than Naruto's normal voice with the semblance to power in it.

"Wha…" Tsunade muttered out, clearly in shock. She had hit Jiraiya hundreds of times like that, but not once had she ever been the one hurt. Seeing the confusion strewn on her face Jiraiya explained.

"While I don't like hurting you, Naruto here had no restraints since he needed to get a point across. Sage mode effectively makes us _'bullet proof'_ as Minato liked to put it. Chakra steel being the only thing that can pierce us other than direct Jutsu such as the Chidori."

"Much like the iron skinned Jutsu." Naruto finished as he approached the group, his eyes now back to a light blue nearly bordering a silvery grey.

"What I want to know Gaki, is why you look older now?" Jiraiya questioned while noticing Tsunade slowly calming down.

"Power is all. I wanted to be certain that the hag couldn't knock me out so I needed the power of my former self rather than where I was currently. However, it will drain me a serious amount for a while, I also cannot maintain this surge for long." Naruto explained as chakra expelled from him in a flash, standing in his place was a younger version of himself. "You could think of it as a similar form of Tsunade's age defying Jutsu, except mine makes me older for a short period of time."

"Wont that cause you to age faster though?" Sakura asked slightly worried for her team mate.

"Perceptive, yes doing so I temporarily age the cells of my body effectively causing them to be more prone to time. My body will age faster than normal to make up for the difference I am exposing it to."

"Then… your life span is… shorter?" Tsunade questioned standing up, finally getting herself recomposed.

"In a way, yes." He replied not seeming concerned at all.

"Then you have to stop doing it Naruto! Its basically killing you!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Basically is not the same as the actual deal though. Relax, its nothing to stress about." Naruto replied carelessly once again. Making eye contact with Sakura he sighed. "What do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" he asked her. After a moment of silence Jiraiya was the one to speak up again.

"They were famous for their talents in sealing as well as their longevity." The elder sage explained.

"Even going as is, with the Kyuubi and this factor helping me, odds are I will be out living everyone of my age group and even younger. That is not something I wish to do. The Uzumaki were damned to watch their friends _grandchildren_ grow old and die before meeting theirs. The reason my clan wasn't as famous as the Hyuuga or Uchiha is solely due to the factor that immortality often breeds insanity." Naruto explained not breaking eye contact with Sakura. "I have seen everyone I love die once already, I have no intention to see it once again."

Ok so here is pretty much a teaser chapter.

Yes I know the Uzumaki longevity wasn't like this in the original arc but this is why its MY story now.

You know the drill

Review = Reward.

Thank you!

P.S.

I will probably have the next chapter up later today, and if your disappointed with the writing quality on this one you will enjoy the next, proof reading it now and for a bit thought I was reading someone else's story.

Later

TTR/TAK\XIII


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Speed Training

The morning of the following day was hell for Sakura. Not only had she began her training under the slave driver Tsunade was, but she couldn't get what Naruto had said the night before. Tsunade, after realizing she was training for the Chunin Exams, decided to turn her training up a notch. She was trying to heal a fish while dodging or deflecting large rubber balls Tsunade was throwing, kicking, or hitting at her.

"If one of these hits you, both are dead. If one hits the fish, you just let your little boyfriend die." She had announced much to the embarrassment of the young teen girl. Fortunately Naruto was nowhere to be found, but Jiraiya was still on edge so didn't even snicker at the comment.

"I'm surprised Lord Jiraiya, your not even up to your typical shenanigans, are you feeling okay?" Shizune asked sitting on the same tree branch as him watching the training session below.

"I'm fine, just… preoccupied you could say. This kid of Minato's, he is a strange one. Its odd how he has been able to change so much all by himself. He is even setting the stage for others as well. That pink haired girl, without Naruto around, she probably never would have amounted to anything more than cannon fodder by Shin obi terms. But not only has he changed that fate, but possibly all of ours as well. He truly is the destined child the elder toad spoke of."

"Speaking of, where did Little Naruto go?"

"He said he had something to look into back in Konoha. Said he shouldn't be too long, we only have 5 days left until we need to return for the exam." Jiraiya replied standing and cupping his hands to his mouth to project his voice, "That means Sakura you will continue training nonstop for the next three days between either Tsunade-Hime or myself, on the fourth day we will see how far you have come and the fifth we will head back to the village to see about the exam. That will give you all one day of rest." Jiraiya announced causing a wide eyed Senju to turn on him.

"Three days nonstop? Are you stupid? She will die of Chakra exhaustion!" Tsunade yelled pointing at the already heavily sweating teen. Bags could already be seen forming under her eyes, and her reflexes were becoming slower.

"Faithless are they who quit when the road darkens." Came a voice right behind Tsunade, she whirled to see the Uzumaki heir walking towards her new pupil, confidence lacing his step. "Isn't that right, Sakura-Hime?" he asked putting his palm out just in front of her face, her eyes widened as a ball of Chakra formed and shot at her face.

Connection made, Sakura fell back as if being blown off her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsunade yelled racing up to Naruto getting ready to knock him away if need be. Suddenly Naruto's other arm was up in Tsunade's face with a similar ball of energy. Before she could react to dodge or substitute, the ball fired off and made contact. She however didn't get flung back.

"you both seemed tired, cant have that now can we?" He asked walking away.

Tsunade could feel all her Chakra reserve rejuvenating as the energy absorbed into her.

"Wait… this shouldn't be possible. Chakra shouldn't be compatible with other Chakra sources…" Tsunade said to herself while looking at her hands.

"Should you have pursued the Sage arts in your summons like Jiraiya-Sensei had, you would probably learn about Natural energy. Medical Chakra and Natural energy combined make a source that the body willingly accepts and converts, a… host such as myself with large amounts of chakra and a rapid regeneration rate, could use this to be a battery as I explained to Sakura a bit ago." Naruto said as Sakura sat up, rubbing her head she looked up at the blond boy.

"Warning next time would be wondrous, Baka!" Sakura yelled while doing a vicious right hook into his cheek as he was turning towards her. The results, a very comical display of power Sakura had gotten in the single day of training, and a now unconscious Naruto splayed out in a shallow stream 20 meters away.

The three days came and went, with Naruto on standby to rejuvenate Sakura and Tsunade. Jiraiya had even began attempting to add fire element to his Rasengan as Naruto did with his wind. The results were anything but the same.

In attempting it, the fire became uncontrolled but grew in intensity as if being condensed. The Rasengan would turn red and begin to glow like a super heated piece of metal, fire spinning out like a flare every now and then.

If Jiraiya could control it more and could layer his palm in chakra to shield it from the heat, that Solar-Rasengan would be a devastating Jutsu.

The day came to test and see how far Sakura had come, Tsunade instantly insisting that Naruto go tend to business in Konoha so he wouldn't gain an advantage in the off chance they had to fight each other in the Exam.

Naruto, wanting to be as fair as possible, agreed and was soon gone in a flash of light.

"Gaara." A voice whispered out from behind a red headed ninja with a large gourd on his back, he was currently walking with his _Father_ and siblings back to Konoha. They were just a few hours travel out when he heard his name from just over his shoulder.

Glancing back he saw that peculiar blond boy, his fellow Jincheriki. "_Naruto"_ he thought seeing the blond walk beside him as if there were no problems.

"Yo." Naruto said as he joined Gaara in stride, earning the attention of both the demon host's siblings and his supposed father.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Temari questioned, shifting her fan slightly for a quicker draw should they need to fight.

"Just out for a walk, found you guys and decided to escort you to the village. Wouldn't want a group of thugs trying to attack the Kazekage now would we?" Naruto said eyeing the odd looking man.

He was dressed in the typical robes and hat, but he also had a cloth hanging from the hat blocking all but his eyes from view.

"No, we wouldn't." was the curt reply from the Kage as he turned around and continued walking. Not to be left behind Temari and Kankuro followed.

"So have you thought about our conversation about a month ago?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara as they too began walking back to Konoha.

"I have."

"And?"

"You will see." Gaara replied to which Naruto growled.

"I have no problem doing so, but its so lame trying to talk to you if you only have those miniscule answers…"

Yes yes very short I know…

But good news, I already have the next 2 chapters typed, just need to read over and add detail.

But same as always, as said for the last 17 chapters,

Review = Reward

Review for more chaps!

Thanks and what not.

TTR/TAK\XIII


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chidori Fault

Soon the Sand siblings and their "father" arrived in Konoha followed by their "escort" Naruto. After about an hour of trying to carry on a conversation with Gaara, Naruto finally gave up and began with Temari.

During the conversation, Naruto made sure the Kazekage could hear what he was saying when Temari would flirt with him to get info about the village out of him, purposefully giving only half truths.

"Yeah! Its been so strange seeing the old man training with some other old pervert in a ridiculous red suit and some big breasted blond lady with insane strength! When she hit the ground it would shake and explode! But he was still beating them both! Its been like that for a few days now!" Naruto said excitedly to see if he could deter the Kazekage from attacking.

"You don't say." Temari said with a flirtatious smile. _'Its strange, he was calm and calculative in our last meeting but now… is he playing a fool on purpose or was he just trying to play cool for that pink haired girl?' _she wondered to herself.

"Well this is where we split ways! I have to go let the old man you all made it here safely, all thanks to my awesomeness!" Naruto yelled with his trademark goofy smile and a pose with his thumb to his chest. He then winked at Temari with a knowing smile and ran off.

"interesting kid." The Kazekage said looking the direction the blond ninja ran for a moment before turning and making his way towards his hotel room Kankuro following closely behind.

"Temari" the aloof voice of her homicidal brother called to her causing her to freeze, "Don't play around like that with Naruto anymore. If you get between him and Sakura, you might end up dead." Gaara said as Temari looked at him wide eyed, not only was that the most he had said to her in a single moment since he was little, but was he threatening her for someone else's sake? Or was he warning her? Gaara looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up to make eye contact, "That would be… unfortunate.." he finished causing her jaw to drop. He studied her face for a moment while a foreign feeling invaded his stomach.

'_Is this what they call… amusement?' _he thought to himself before scoffing and dispersing into sand.

Sakura had just demonstrated her new set of skills in using Jiraiya as a punching bag, then healing him back to perfect health. The unfortunate pre mentioned ninja was sworn into not retaliating, dodging or blocking, least he become a unique, so that Tsunade could see how much damage each of her attacks did, then how well her mystique palms had grown.

"Still not even close to Shizune or my level but definitely an improvement. I'm a little interested, what is driving you so much to improve like this?" Tsunade questioned.

"I want to protect my precious people. Simple as that… They have all had a rough life and walk a path where they could die at any moment. A medic being on the team will increase their life expectancy rate by 37%, a good medic will increase it by 42%, a great one by 64%, and one such as yourself, Tsunade-Sama, by nearly 100%. That is my goal, to keep my team mates alive at all costs." Sakura responded as if not even thinking about it.

"Even sacrificing your childhood in favor of training and walking the same road as those that you wish to save?"

"They had no chance for a childhood, Sasuke-Kun had a bit of one, had a family that loved him, and an older brother to play with him, but it was all taken away in a single night and he was forced to watch it all…" Sakura said as she looked to the ground.

"And Naruto? You had said they." Tsunade pried.

"Naruto…he never had the love of another, no family, no friend, nothing. He was always alone, always harassed and mistreated. He had to steal to even have food…" Sakura said careful of how much she gave away, "but then he met Hokage-Sama and the ramen shop owner and his daughter. He started his own little family a grandfather an uncle and big sister. Then he found Iruka, he found a big brother. Then he was put on a team with us, Kakashi a father, Sasuke a brother, and me a-" but she was cut off by Jiraiya's shouting.

"he found a girlfriend!"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she kicked one of Tsunade's orange training balls at him, making it burst on impact with his face.

"Well that was a good story." A familiar voice rang out from a branch just over Tsunade. Looking up she could see Naruto sitting on the tree branch leaning back against the tree trunk with his legs out in front of him. "But your wrong with something Sakura-Hime." He said getting up making Sakura worry she had offended him or given away too much about him.

He went to take a step forward but disappeared mid step, reappearing a few feet in front of Sakura and finishing said step. "Ayame-Chan is more like a cousin than a big sister, doesn't make sense that my uncles daughter is my sister unless it went into incest. In that case I'm not related." Naruto finished his eyes bearing into Sakura's. his eyes like ice yet warm at the same time, azure as the sky on a cool spring day, she couldn't help but think with a slight blush coloring her checks.

"Alright everyone, grab onto me and we will get back to Konoha." He said causing Shizune and Tsunade to each grab a shoulder.

"wouldn't this be easier for you to make two trips?" Sakura asked seeing as she had no place to grab onto.

"Nah, one is plenty enough for me." He said while pulling the pink haired ninja into an embrace.

"Naruto! What do you think your-" Sakura began but was cut off by Naruto, "Jiraiya just grad on to Tsunade and we will go." He said with a smirk Sakura recognized, one he always had when he was up to something.

As soon as Jiraiya's hand touched Tsunade's shoulder, they were gone.

In a blink, the squad had gone from the mountain of toads to a mountain range just outside of Konoha. Then Jiraiya dropped to his knees and started wrenching.

"What happened?" Shizune asked taking a step back, she herself felt a little nauseous but nothing too bad.

"Oh, I guess I should have mentioned. The closer you are to me when we teleport the less effect you have. Jiraiya being so far away actually took a little bit longer to get here then we did and being left in the space between spaces is a little sickening for those that aren't used to it." He said smirking as his glaring sensei.

"good to see you all made it back.." Drawled a voice masked by a familiar notepad.

"My.. (cough) notebook!" Jiraiya said from his spot on his hands and knees.

"Ah, Lord Jiraiya I didn't see you down there. You don't look so well." Kakashi responded still not moving the notebook, now standing behind Naruto a few feet back with his hand on Naruto's head, "looks like you have improved a bit."

'_How can he see anything with that thing in the way?' _Shizune thought to herself intrigued.

"Ne Sakura-Hime, I know your all touchy about your personal space, so you can back up now. The Jutsu is done you don't have to stay so close to me, unless you want to at least." Naruto said scratching the back of his head laughing. A vein popped in Sakura's forehead and her fist clenched.

"NARUTO BAKA!" she drew back and went in for a strait right jab. Connection made and a silver haired Jonin went flying.

"Aww Sakura doesn't want to be close to me…" Naruto said in a playful pout next to where Kakashi landed. Sakura just stared with wide eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm so sorry!" she said running over to heal him, Tsunade couldn't help but laugh out at the entire scene before her.

"Teme!" Naruto called out looking around, "I know you're here somewhere! How are you coming along with the Chidori?" he yelled out making Sakura pause in her efforts.

'_Chidori? The base for Kakashi's Jutsu?'_ she thought as she remembered seeing its devastation left on Haku on their last mission.

The sound of chirping birds could be heard giving away the position before Sasuke even jumped out from his hiding spot. He streaked towards Naruto, clearly exhausted as sweat rolled down his face.

In a quick cloud of smoke another Naruto appeared standing about two feet away from the original, both stood watching Sasuke run at Naruto.

Kakashi leaped up ready to intervene but was halted by what he saw. _'Exploiting the weakness of a technique is the best way to learn to improve it.' _He thought to himself.

As Sasuke neared Naruto, the clone just reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist causing him to pause, eyes wide and Sharingan ablaze.

"How? I didn't even see you!" he questioned aggressively.

"Because you weren't looking at me" the clone began, "you were focused on me" the original finished. With a poof Sasuke was released and stood staring at Naruto.

"The Chidori is a high B to low A rank Jutsu but packs just as much force as the Rasengan. But the Rasengan is a higher A rank, ever wonder why that is?" Naruto asked while circling around as if inspecting the damaged rocks around the area. Sasuke stiffened as he wondered about it. "The Chidori leaves the user in a tunnel vision while he is racing at the target, should said target have a squad with him and they know you are coming its best to not use the Jutsu at all. Well or be faster than everyone else." Naruto said looking to Kakashi as if for confirmation.

"That's right, but there is also another way." He stated getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"Remove the tunnel vision." The elder youth said as he did the hand signs for the Chidori but added an extra one at the end that Naruto didn't recognize. "Raikari!" he announced. As the light from the attack grew in intensity before dulling out, you could still see the chakra around his hand but it wasn't casting off light and the noise was almost nonexistent.

"This is what I use for stealth missions and assassinations." Kakashi stated as his eyes drifted over to Sasuke, "This is an S rank Jutsu that you have nowhere near the chakra control for." His eyes then shifted back to Naruto, "And yes this has enough power to pierce the Rasengan without the disadvantages the Chidori has, however like I said one must have excellent chakra control and a pair of gloves like mine so the electricity wont backlash onto them. Without the gloves I would have to have control as good as Tsunade-Sama's." he finished letting the Jutsu extinguish.

"Its too bad that I'm not primarily Lightning natured, that would be great to learn." Naruto said walking back over to Sakura. "Oh sensei, Sasuke, don't be late for the tournament soon. Don't want to be disqualified now do we?" with that said he grabbed Sakura's hand and was gone.

Time for the tournament quickly arrived and Naruto was standing down on the dirt floor in front of the proctor looking up into the Hokage box. He could see the Kazekage flanked by four of his "escorts". _'those are the ones that will make the barrier when he attacks.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He could also see the Professor sitting flanked by four of his own, two kept as messengers then Jiraiya in an ANBU costume and dyed hair, the majority of it tucked away. Tsunade however was standing by as a deterrent for any attacks, hopefully.

"Thank you all for coming out here today! It means a lot to us that you come out to show your support to our young hopefuls today, and maybe tomorrow they will be the guardians of our great village and nations!" Sarutobi said as he sat back into his seat, feigning the old frailness of an old man, sitting slowly and holding his back. After letting out a loud sigh, "age definitely is a pain." He commented.

"On the bright side you always grow out of it." The Kazekage said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"yeah.. I don't plan to just yet though old friend." Sarutobi replied.

"Isn't it about time you start training a successor for the Kage position?"

"I will take that as a suggestion and think on it. Now then, its about to begin…"

Next chapter will be all about Naruto and Neji's fight.

Bit of a twist too and a minor NaruSaku moment.

Hanabi is also introduced.

Review = Reward

Review for more chaps!

TTR/TAK\XIII


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Past Breads More Surprise

Naruto sat there staring at Gaara, slack jawed. _'Was Gaara there through all that then? When we came back did we bring part of Gaara back with us?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat there studying Gaara's face.

"We will have to talk about that later Gaara, in the mean time lets just watch the fights." Naruto said facing back forward. Sakura could clearly see he was troubled despite the goofy grin he was wearing across his face.

"Something wrong Sakura-Hime? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked now turning to completely face her, his hand coming down to rest far enough from hers so they weren't touching, but close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him.

"I just don't like those smiles, that's all." She replied looking away with a slight blush, from the corner of her eye she could see Ino break out into a smile.

"Aww Sakura-Hime! You don't like my smile?" Naruto questioned with a playful pout leaning his shoulder to hers and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"its not like that! And why are you leaning on me like that?"

"because a team should be there for each other when needed the most, as a crutch to lean on."

"So why are you leaning on me now?"

"You hurt my feelings…"

"Look I just don't like the smile cause its fake, okay? Now get off, go hang on Gaara or something!" Sakura said pushing him off, while she was doing so she caught glimpse of Gaara looking as if he was attempting to raise an eyebrow looking back at her.

"Fine I see how it is, Gaara-Chan loves me more than you do anyways!" Naruto yelled at her and turned his back to face Gaara again.

"Aww how cute! Their first couples argument!" Ino squealed cause Sakura to blush for the umpteenth time that day.

"Shut it Pig! Its not like that!." Sakura yelled back. As she turned back to Naruto he was in a staring contest with Gaara, she couldn't see Naruto's face but the red headed shin obi was giving a confused glare back at Naruto.

"Let the next match between Shikamaru Nara and Temari No Shabaku, begin!" the four teens heard from below and all turned back to watch.

"Shikamaru has this in the bag. He is going to out do Temari, but give up at the last minute once it's a pretty clear win for him." Naruto said to both Sakura and Gaara, "Don't worry neither will be hurt too badly in this."

"Just because Shika is lazy doesn't mean he always gives up! Show em Shikamaru!" Ino yelled out from her seat.

"Troublesome" was all the Nara could say as he got back up from where he was laying on the ground.

"What's wrong? You know your beat already don't you?" Temari said cockily.

"No, its not that. Just id rather be at home watching the clouds or sleeping…"

"Do you really have no ambition to drive you? Lazy ass bum."

"My ambition is retirement. I was to settle down with a nice QUIET girl and start a family with two sons and a daughter and live happily in my retirement." He said with a yawn as he stretched a bit. "I also don't like fighting girls. Nothing sexist, just harder in truth."

"Yeah I bet it is!" Temari yelled out with a blush as she swung her fan out creating a powerful bladed wind.

"That and its kind of annoying when they try to rush into things." Shikamaru said from right behind her.

'_What? How is he so fast?' _Temari thought as she tried to spin around to hit him with her fan.

"What? Why cant I move?" she yelled straining to glance over her shoulder.

"Don't look at me troublesome woman, look down."

Doing so she saw his shadow was malformed and connecting to hers.

"The hell?" she gasped out.

"Basically now, I am in control of your body, and more." As he said that some of the shadow lifted off the ground, grabbed her fan from her hands and tossed it towards the stands.

'_What the hell? I don't remember this happening at all!' _Naruto thought to himself until he noticed a massive fan in his face. His eyes widened not thinking of anything else to do with it so close, but it never connected. An orb of sand was wrapped around the middle of the fan holding it in place just outside of the Kyuubi field.

"Ah, thanks Gaara. See Sakura he does love me more!" Naruto said challengingly until the very heavy fan just dropped into his lap.

'_Kyuubi… why…?'_

'_**Sorry kit but you deserved that one.'**_Kyuubi said from his cage laughing.

"Ow… Gaara…. Everyone is so mean to me today…" Naruto said while pretending he was hurt, all while keeping a close eye on Shikamaru.

'_He shouldn't be able to control his shadow that well yet, and why did he throw that at me. He never does anything on accident.' _He thought to himself.

"So you and prevent me from moving by joining our shadows, then you can control your shadow separately as a physical weapon." Temari analyzed.

"Troublesome woman, you don't listen do you? Your lucky your cute or I wouldn't waste my time to explain this." Shikamaru openly flirted while releasing her from his shadow.

"What was that?" Temari said spinning around to face him.

As soon as they were face to face again though their shadows reconnected.

"Now you can just see for yourself what my possession does." Shikamaru said as he took a step forward making her do the same, realizing the trouble she was in she began to sweat.

"W-wait! Your controlling me too?" she questioned.

"Clearly, now say I was an enemy Shin obi, as at the moment I supposedly am one, what would you do now?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to offer, not knowing how far he would take this and fearing her life was in danger.

"That was a Very bad way to begin that, since I am in control of your body and I am a Shin obi and you're a Kunoichi, obviously if I wasn't an honorable enemy you would be in real trouble. You know there is a way to get out of this, or you can stay stuck and try and reason with me again. If you want to negotiate be smart about it this time though." Shikamaru lectured taking another small step forward, now they were close enough to reach each other. Pausing though Shikamaru stood there staring straight into Temari's eyes, he could tell she was scared of what he might do now that they were so close.

Sighing he reached his hand up and closed his eyes, with a slight laugh he looked back up at the proctor, "I give up, this is too troublesome to continue. Let her move on." He said as he released the Jutsu.

"What? But you had me! You could have won! I don't take hand outs…" Temari replied heatedly angry because she was confused at why he would just give up when he was in complete control.

"Sorry." Was all he said as he started walking away causing Temari to pause dumb founded.

"Wait! Why did you give up?" she yelled out chasing him into the stair well that climbed back up to the stands near where Ino was sitting.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped and turned around causing Temari to almost run into him. "I just don't like seeing you like that. You're a powerful woman, seeing you scared… I just don't like it. And if I'm the cause… its just not worth it alright?"

"Wh-" Temari began only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Temari, could you please give us a minute." Naruto said standing a bit behind Shikamaru causing Temari to jump, but said Nara didn't even flinch.

"R-right…" she said as she began to walk past them until Shikamaru caught Temari's wrist causing her to pause and look at him shocked, nobody touched her out of fear of her family.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I understand. I know what your about to do and I understand why, I don't blame you, just village orders after all. Just be careful alright?" Shikamaru said looking at her for another moment before letting go.

"Now Temari, I need to speak to your boyfriend alone. Please move along for now." Naruto said in a strangely authoritative way.

"Temari, come along." Gaara's voice rang down the stair well before she could protest. With a sidelong glance at the dark hair Konoha Ninja she ascended the steps and was out of sight.

Alright, here is the next long awaited chapter. I have had this one and 3 more typed up for a while.

Something that you all are probably asking is, "What happened to the Naruto Neji fight?"

Well I had it done, but I kinda lost it? Today is Friday and I wont be back to my main computer to look for it until Monday… oops?

TTR/TAK\XIII


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Revelations

"Shikamaru." Naruto said in greeting once they were alone.

"Hokage-Sama, it's been… a while." Shikamaru paused for a moment in thought during his reply.

"Not sure you could consider it a while since its before you even started waiting to see me again." Naruto stated jokingly as he walked over to put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "and I wasn't Hokage yet, just training for it so you don't need to address me as such."

"How many times have you told me that now?" the Nara said with a smirk.

"Too many." Came the chuckled response. "But more importantly, how are you here, like this?"

"I don't even know. I was in the process of dying, saw the light and everything… Guess it was just too far away to trouble myself with. Not long later I woke up and saw you arrive and Gaara stand, then tried to focus the last of my chakra into a single attack. Got within spitting distance from Madara but before I could do anything you yelled and well… here I am?"

"Well its good you're here, Gaara has memories of that day but doesn't understand them yet so he may be like us soon. But this also worries me, if I pulled both of you back with me, there is a chance I did the same to Madara." Naruto said clenching and unclenching his fists. "I doubt I would have been able to match him back then, he had unified 8 of the 9 Bijuu inside of himself."

"Hey now, that's not how you talk. Think, this time we have Jiraiya and maybe even Pein." Shikamaru said and Naruto's eyes shot wide.

"No not just them. Old man Hokage and Itatchi too. Maybe even Sasuke. I have an idea but it may take a while to get set." Naruto said with a true smile playing across his face.

"You being a tactician? Maybe we did more than just time travel and crossed dimensions as well."

"Don't worry, the board is set, games is in action. However, we are starting our line with queens rather than pawns." The blond said confidently pausing a moment to consider his plan more. "Lets go watch the next few fights." And with that they began their walk up the stairs.

"Your very popular all the sudden Naruto." Remarked Ino observing how everyone was seeming to be around him recently.

"Well when your growing up to be one of the most desirable bachelors in the Shin Obi nations, its kind of expected." Naruto joked with a big grin.

"Baka, what did I tell you about those smiles?" Sakura questioned causing Naruto to pout.

"Sakura-Hime doesn't like me anymore…"

"Saying anymore would insinuate that I had at one point."

"Careful about using big words with him Forehead, might pass out from a mental overload." Ino joked.

"Ino, while a blond philodox such as yourself is not able to keep up with the articulacy of a simple conversation, doesn't mean that no blond can. I could only imagine most conversations with you taking a churlish twist to them keeping the words simple enough for your comprehension. Personally I find a good conversation to be quite cathartic, wouldn't you agree Shikamaru?" Naruto said causing everyone other than Gaara and Shikamaru to go slack jawed.

"Indeed, the schadenfreude gotten from some people listening to such conversations is something I do treasure. Odd seeing your vulpine side show so suddenly though." Shikamaru said teasingly about his jailer. He noticed Sakura stiffen when he said vulpine but decided to ask later. With a smirk both guys just tapped fists to each other and sat down to see the next fight.

"What was that all about Shika?" Ino questioned as he sat next to her.

"Just a guy thing, don't worry about it." Was the quick response he gave before making eye contact with Gaara. "Hey buddy, you playing nice up here with the others?"

"Do I know you?" Gaara asked still not used to people speaking to him so freely.

"Not yet, but your sister does now and you will soon, I'm sure." He said before sitting back in his seat. He relaxed a little and closed his eyes letting out a sigh, only to jerk back up from being hit in the stomach.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto retreating back across Sakura's lap with a grin and Sakura sporting a blush from him just crawling on her.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked slightly irritated slightly amused. _'She seems to know about the Kyuubi, I wonder if he told her everything yet?'_ Shikamaru thought as his hand found his pocket and 2 wedding rings, his face taking a slight seldom twist to it.

"For throwing the club of a fan at me! I bet you did that on purpose and everything!" Naruto then turned and slugged Gaara in the arm, said red head was once again surprised his sand did nothing for him, as was Temari who had taken a seat on the row behind them to keep an eye on her brother. "And that's for dropping that beast on me!" Naruto complained. "I'm so unloved…"

"Don't blame us for that." Sakura said waiting for the match between Kankuro and Shino to begin.

"So cold…" he said with another pout. "And Gaara, why did Temari fight when Kankuro is going to forfeit?"

"I'm certain you already know."

"Yeah its more fun to watch you worry though." Naruto laughed.

"How can you tell? His expression never changes." Sakura said slowly becoming more comfortable with being around the homicidal red head.

"His mouth is one of the biggest give a ways, that and his eyes. Simple enough to read him, besides we are friends, right Gaara?" Naruto asked turning to face the red head again.

"Friends…?" Gaara said the foreign word slowly.

Turning back to Sakura Naruto stated, "Yeah we go way back, Gaara, Shikamaru and myself." He claimed.

"Then why was Shika scared of him not long ago?" Ino questioned getting another raised eye brow look from Gaara.

"Who says I was scared?"

"Back in the forest you did, you said that we shouldn't go near them." Ino said turning on the Nara Heir.

"Nah, I'm confident at the moment I could take him. Board is set in my favor anyways, that and maybe I wasn't scared but rather wanted his team to progress." He said glancing back at Temari as he said that before turning to face forwards again.

"I give up!" they all heard from a ways around the arena, looking to the source Kankuro could be seen with his hand behind his head, Shino already standing down in the arena.

"By forfeit the winner of this round is Shino!" the proctor declared while looking back to his list. He looked up to the Kage box to see whether or not he should attempt to begin the next round.

An ANBU jumped down to the proctor, a moment later, "If Sasuke Uchiha does not show in the next-" he began but was interrupted as Kakashi appeared with Sasuke right in front of him.

"Um… are we late?" Kakashi said looking over his book at the proctor causing him to sweat drop.

"No… not at all Kakashi-Sempai." The proctor said shaking his head.

"Oh? That's strange… We will come back later then, sorry for the confusion." The Copy ninja said as he began to walk away.

"Your Ninja seem to have a sense of humor." The Kazekage said.

"Well… we do like to support uniqueness… Besides that man down there could be on par with one of the Sannin under the correct conditions, so his behavior at times is… excusable."

"Is he really that powerful?" the Kazekage asked looking over at the Hokage.

"As I said, under the correct conditions." Sarutobi said as he eased himself out of the chair, "Proctor, if you wouldn't mind beginning the next match?"

"Hai! Hokage-Sama! Will Gaara No Shabaku please come to the floor!"

"Good luck Gaara, if you see Sasuke run up a wall, be a little more careful, okay?" Naruto said, Gaara just looked at him, blinked and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Gaara reassembled down on the floor across from Sasuke.

"Your comrade, Naruto, is a very… interesting person." Gaara stated earning a confused look from Sasuke.

"Yeah, I guess he is isn't he?"

"Begin!" the proctor yelled before jumping away.

Sasuke rushed forward to hit Gaara but stopped when the sand reacted, instead he jumped back and threw some Kunai that the sand caught and returned.

All the while Sasuke was fighting with the sand, Gaara was looking up at Naruto as if trying to figure out a riddle.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him moving with speed only Lee could compete with.

Sasuke paused expecting to see Gaara's back, not his face. That gave the sand enough time to hit Sasuke's side, swatting him to the arena wall. Using this as an opportunity, Sasuke ran up the wall and began running through hand signs. The stadium was filled with the sound of birds Chirping.

'_I wonder what Neji thinks of this Jutsu? Seeing as how he is obsessed with birds and all.'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he tried to find Neji.

Gaara immediately formed a dome around himself heeding Naruto's advice, using his floating eye he watched as Sasuke ran down the wall at him.

"Lightning pierces Earth." Gaara said to himself as he saw Sasuke hit the ground. He opened the section of his dome opposite side of the charging Konoha ninja and walked out. Walking around the side he watch, seeing Sasuke hadn't even noticed him standing there.

'_That feeling again… Amusement?'_

As Sasuke charged some of the sand tried to skewer him, but he continued to dodge around it. Some sand collapsed in Sasuke's path laying across the ground, not wanting to take any chances the Uchiha jumped into the air aiming to come down right on top of the dome.

"Uchiha…" he heard the aloof voice to his right. Knowing he was now off target he canceled the Jutsu so that he could see again and saw the Sand ninja just watching him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared next to Temari, right behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Sensei. I did mention not to use the Chidori so simply to Sasuke earlier right?" Naruto asked not even turning to greet his sensei.

"You did, you even showed him the weakness in it. He is insistent on using it though saying its his most powerful attack. Maybe public humiliation will help him understand better."

"I don't like that attack very much…" Naruto said quietly as his hand found the right side of his chest. Sakura not missing the movement at all but decided to question it later.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Sasuke yelled at Gaara, getting only a blank stare in return. "I'll Kill You!" Sasuke screamed forming up another Chidori.

"Its time to end this." Gaara said as a mass of sand collected around his right arm. It lashed forward before Sasuke could start running and grabbed onto his wrist.

"He is beginning the transformation, Temari lets go!" Kankuro yelled as he ran by with Baki.

Temari gave one last look to the Nara only to see him smiling out the corner of his eye at her. He closed his eyes and faced back to the fight, Temari taking this as her chance to leave.

"Be careful, Konoha ninja are very vicious when their home is threatened." Shikamaru said, "And remember, every village has a Jincheriki and the one tail is the weakest."

Pausing wide eyed both Temari and Sakura was staring at the Nara who seemed perfectly relaxed.

"You mean even our village has a.. a _thing_ like Gaara?" Ino screeched at Shikamaru.

"Ino… you may be a very dear friend, but even so I will NOT tolerate you speaking of either our Jincheriki or theirs like that. They are hero's of their respective villages yet treated as dirt growing up. Show some respect for those that suffer to allow us to prosper." Shikamaru snapped back at Ino who just sat wide eyed at how stern the naturally lazy man was.

"Yeah Ino, shesh." Naruto said causing Sakura to whirl on him now with wide eyes. Naruto just gave a reassuring smile. "I'm not that bad, am I?" Naruto said causing everyone, save Shikamaru, to turn to him eyes wide and jaws slack.

Figured this to be a fantastic place to stop.

Next chapter, Truth and Reconciliation.

And yes I did steal that from Halo, one of my favorite levels due solely to the Scorpion tanks first entrance.


End file.
